The Way I Said, I Love You
by PrettyOddx
Summary: A series of BBRae one-shots based on 35 love prompts posted by Trash-by-vouge on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews from Regress:**

 **Wiseone21: Sorry about that! I hope you like future stories then! I've seen a few other stories on this site that are similar in subject matter to Childlike/Regress, so there should be other options if you want to read something similar. Glad you liked the story! :)**

 **SkylineDWS: Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! I'm really glad you enjoyed Childlike and Regress! :)**

 **RPGPersona: I'm glad that the subject of the story came across well; I feel like those kinds of subjects aren't discussed often enough and are therefore misunderstood, so I wanted to bring a certain light to them in a somewhat realistic manner. I'm really glad that you enjoyed the story! Hope you enjoy the one shots :)**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you liked it! I can understand the feelings part; I often choose to binge read feelsy fanfiction with I'm feeling down. I'll definitely continue writing. I hope to do more stories that either have this theme, a similar theme, or at least a theme of feels, so stay tuned! :)**

 **Hey! So I'm back with this series of one-shots! As stated in the description, these prompts are from Trash-by-vouge on Tumblr!**

 **This first one-shot is based off of the episode "Go!" from Season 5.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

"As a Hello"

The sun shined brightly over the town. Despite the destruction that had taken place, it had been cleaned up pretty quickly, and it was almost back to the way it was originally. The four teens stood on the small island off the coast of the city, with the fifth nearby, taking in the warm, summer air.

"That's quite a view," one of the girls named Raven said. She dressed very dark, with her black leotard and her dark indigo cloak. She seemed odd, distant, but there was something about her that he found remarkable.

"Somebody oughta build a house out here," the large man made of metal named Cyborg said. Like Raven, he had seemed distant at first, but quickly became more open and talkative as he got to know his new friends more. He knew that he wanted to build a stronger relationship with him as time went on; he seemed like a pretty cool dude.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine, and the beach," the green shapeshifting teen named Beast Boy said as he elbowed Raven lightly in the ribs.

"You know, you're kinda funny," Raven said, much to his surprise. She even laughed. It was such a beautiful laugh, one that he wanted to hear all of the time.

"You think I'm funny? Ohh! Dude, I know some jokes!" he beamed excitedly. The empath before him looked almost nervous, yet he found it adorable. All of the other teens that he had met seemed awesome, but she, by far, was the most interesting to him, and he wanted to get to know her the most. He had known that from the moment he had saw her.

The alien who he now knew to be named Starfire was terrorizing the city. He, Robin, and Cyborg were trying to stop her starbolt attacks while simultaneously trying to dodge them. They caused a lot of destruction and looked pretty painful, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of that. Out of exhaustion, she had dropped to her knees on the ground, panting heavily. The three of them were taking shelter behind a crushed bus.

"The girls gonna wreck the whole city," Cyborg said, also panting somewhat heavily. He was wearing a large, grey hoodie that covered most of his body.

"I won't let her," Robin said determined, "I won't lose this fight."

The three of them ran out from their hiding spot and towards the alien girl, with full intent on bringing her down. Their attempt was brought short, though, when a wall of black energy materialized before them. It was something he had never seen before, although it did remind him of Negative Man's soul self. When he looked up, he saw that the wall was no simple wall. Rather, it was in the shape of a bird – a raven.

"Maybe, fighting isn't the answer," a soft voice said from behind them. They turned and looked, seeing the dark empath behind them. Her cloak hid her body completely, and she stayed somewhat concealed in the shadows. She looked away shyly, a small blush forming on her cheeks, and her wall disappeared.

Her beauty was the first thing he noticed about her. She didn't look like the other girls, but then again, he didn't look like the other guys. But he thought she looked beautiful nonetheless. Her skin was pale and smooth like porcelain, and her dark, violet hair floated down her face and neck. Despite being hidden in the shadows, the street lights danced off of her eyes, making them glow and shimmer in the dark. He could faintly smell lavender on her, and it complimented her well. From that moment, he knew he wanted to know her. He wanted to know her more than anyone else he'd ever met. He knew that someday he'd love her, and if he was lucky, she'd love him back.

Being brought back to the present, he felt the sun's warmth beam down on his skin. He looked over at Raven again, and saw the smallest, faintest smile on her lips, and it was a beautiful sight. He'd make a point to see that smile again and hear that laugh again. He was sure of it.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I'm not used to writing one-shots as I usually write longer pieces, so I apologize if any of these are awkward or too short/too long. Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the second one-shot!**

 **Bbrae-4ever and hp fanfic: Thank you! :)**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you! :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing! :)**

* * *

"With a Hoarse Voice, Under the Blankets"

Raven sat in bed reading one of her novels. It was an interesting novel, one about a dystopian land under rebellious forces. It wasn't a usual read for her, but she found it enjoyable nonetheless. She always felt her calmest when she was reading a good book while drinking an herbal tea. And it certainly helped that there was a puppy in her lap.

She peered down at the small, green puppy that laid on her bare. His fur was so warm and soft. He had dozed off long ago and was laying comfortably on her crossed legs. Raven titled her torso slightly to the side as she reached for her tea on the nightstand table. The subtle movement startled the sleeping dog, who lifted his head up to look at the drinking girl. Raven set her tea back down, as well as her book, and started to stroke the puppy's back. He started wagging his tail excitedly. Raven scratched the top of his head behind his ears, and his wagging only got more excessive. He stood up from her lap and set his front paws on her chest, licking her face.

"Beast Boy," Raven laughed as she petted the puppy's back. She pretended that she didn't enjoy the puppy's licks, but she did quite a bit, and both of them were aware of that. Raven laid herself down on the bed, and he laid down on her chest. She continued to scratch his head, and he happily laid his chin down on her chest. "What are we going to do with you?" she questioned, still laughing a little.

The puppy rolled off of her and onto the bed next to her before transforming back into his human self. Beast Boy laid on his side, resting his head on his hand, and stared at the empath before him.

"I can think of a few things you could do with me," he joked, winking for effect.

Raven pushed him down lightly with her hand closest to him, knocking him down on his back.

"That's not what I meant," she laughed, drawing herself closer to him. She pulled the blankets up over their bodies, taking in the warmth. She rested her head on his chest, her hand resting on his shoulder and pulling him closer.

"It could be, though," he said while wrapping his arms around her form, pulling her closer to him.

"Perhaps a different night. I'm pretty tired. And you should be too, considering you passed out on my lap," she said. She rubbed circles into his shoulder with her finger. His skin was so smooth, so soft.

"Yeah, I am," he said, yawning in an exaggerated manner for effect. "But I'm never too tired for you, Rae."

"I've noticed," she responded. Using her powers, she turned out the lights and the room turned black. The only light came from the city lights outside her window. They snuggled into one another and remained silent for a few minutes. Then, Beast Boy spoke up.

"Hey, Rae," he said, his voice growing hoarse and tired.

"Yes?" she responded, her voice equally tired.

"I love you."

There was a slight pause as she took in what he said.

"I love you too."

He pulled her in closer to him, and they soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's story 3!**

 **DimitraMitsos: Thank you! I plan to keep up with the cuteness for the majority of these, but some are a bit darker. :)**

 **Bbrae-4ever and hp fanfic: Thank you! :)**

 **Please read and review :)**

* * *

"A Scream"

She couldn't believe her eyes. The sight in front of her was just too much to bear. She didn't know how they got into this situation; everything had seemed perfectly fine, and then just suddenly, this was happening. He was stuck in a cage on the other side of the room. It was far too small for him to fit comfortable, but she supposed that was the point. His body was cramped down in an uncomfortable position, and she could see the sheer terror in his eyes. She knew he hated cages, or any sort of confinement for that matter, and she knew that it had to be horrible for him right now. She kept trying to move, kept trying to get to him, but all of her attempts were fruitless.

Smoke started to come up from around the cage, filling its interior and its surroundings with the dark, grey haze. He started to cough, slowly at first but soon becoming more violent as the amount of smoke increased. The haze obscured her version, but she could still see his increasing struggle against the suffocation.

"Gar!" she screamed.

"Rae! You gotta help me! Please!" he screamed back. His voice seemed scratchy and strained, and the talking just made him cough more and more.

Raven tried to move once again, but couldn't. She wasn't sure why she couldn't move, but it was as if some sort of invisible force was refusing to let her move despite her greatest efforts. And to top it off, her powers weren't working for whatever reason. She had no way to get to him, no way to save him.

"I can't! I'm trying to, but I can't!" she screamed back. Tears were streaming down her face. She rarely cried in front of others, trying her hardest to avoid doing so, but didn't care about that at the moment.

"But I need you! You need to save me! Don't you care about me?" he questioned.

It felt as if her heart had just been stabbed by a dagger. Not a sharp one, but rather a dull one that cut into her so slow and so bluntly.

"I care about you so much, Gar. I love you!" she yelled back.

"If you really loved me, then I wouldn't be here!" he yelled back.

The smoke that surrounded him had become much thicker, effectively obscuring their visions of one another. Flames started to erupt from below the cage, the metal beams holding it together turning red hot. Raven could hear his screams of pain as he was slowly burned. Suddenly, the flames grew in size drastically before the cage exploded, sending the red hot metal scattered everywhere.

"NO!" she screamed. She closed her eyes tightly, the sight too unbearable.

Her whole body was shaking, and she could feel a cold sweat dripping down her skin. Her breathing was so heavy and fast, and she felt lightheaded. She felt two hands on her shoulders, shaking her. She didn't know who they belonged to, but why did it matter? Nothing could help now. There were muffled sounds in the distance, but the ringing in her ears drowned them out. Slowly though, the ringing faded away and the sounds became clearer to her.

"Rae! Can you hear me? Rae!" she heard. Her eyes flew open wide, taking in the sight before her. There were no flames, no red hot metal. She was in her dark bedroom, laying on her bed. And right above her was Beast Boy. Concerned covered his tired face.

"G-Gar," Raven muttered, her voice weak and shaky, "W-what hap-happened?"

"You started screaming. Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

Raven thought back to what she had just witnessed. Could that have been what it was? Just simply a nightmare? It felt so real, so painfully real. But as she looked at his face above hers, she knew that he was right. It was just a nightmare.

She slowly started to nod her head as tears started to stream down her face. He lowered himself and brought her into a tight hug, holding her shaking body against his.

"Shh…shh….It's alright," he whispered to her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to try and comfort her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Raven shook her head, and he dropped the topic. They stayed like that for minutes on end, with Raven's shaking slowly calming down.

"Thank you, Gar. I – I love you," she said, her voice so quiet it was almost inaudible.

"I love you too, Rae," he said, nuzzling his face in her hair. He felt her breathing settle into a pattern, her shaking finally gone. He knew she had fallen asleep, and hopefully a peaceful one at that. He soon felt himself falling asleep as well, and settled into her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's the fourth one-shot!**

 **I feel like a lot of these stories are pretty fluffy or cheesy, but I promise not all of them are haha**

 **Please read and review! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Over a Cup of Tea"

He had always enjoyed the summer the most out of all of the seasons. There was just something about the warm sun on his skin and the fresh plants and flowers in bloom that made him undeniably happy. What made him even happier, though, was the beautiful girl sitting before him. He and Raven had decided to go to a tea farm. It was a few cities over, but it was worth the flight. It was this little family-started shop that mostly hired local teens and young adults. It was built to look somewhat like a cabin, and it was open air. It was surrounded by different types of plants that they utilized in their tea, and then further out, there were wide open fields of grass and wild flowers. It was a really nice place to go, and fortunately for them, not well known. There were only a few other people there besides them; there was a group of college-aged girls who all had their laptops out as they sipped their tea, as well as a middle aged couple wearing brightly tie-dyed clothing.

The sun beamed down onto their table, warming up their bare arms. They could hear the birds chirping in the distance, and occasionally some of them would fly by. There were also honey bees and butterflies flying around the area, attracted by all of the plant life. They had each ordered a tea, as well as a shared pastry. Raven was sipping on a lavender-chamomile tea as she looked at her surroundings. He couldn't help but notice how at peace she seemed; it suited her well. As he sipped on his rooibos tea, he also looked at his surroundings, particularly focusing on the animal life. There were so many different types of birds and insects here, and it fascinated him. There were so few different species in the urban life of Jump City, so he really appreciated any opportunity he had to get out and closer to nature.

"So," Raven started, bringing his attention back to her, "How are you enjoying it?"

"It's really great out here. It's nice to get out, ya know?" he responded, taking another sip of his tea.

"It really is. We should come back here again someday," she said. She reached over to the little plate between them and pinched off a bit of the blueberry muffin. It was very sweet, with granulated brown sugar sprinkled on top.

"Oh, you have a bit of blueberry on your face there, Rae," Beast Boy said.

"Where?" Raven responded, searching for a napkin to clean herself. She didn't get the chance to, though, as Beast Boy leaned across the table and placed his lips onto hers, biting her lower lip ever so slightly. As he departed to sit back on his side, he simply smirked at Raven's growing blush.

"Don't worry. I got it," he said, his voice showing the amusement he felt. "But yeah, I think we should come back here again."

They stayed there for a few more hours, and eventually the sun had set and the establishment closed. Choosing not to head back to the tower so soon, they took a walk among the wild flowers. The sweet smell of them danced under their noses.

"You know Rae," Beast Boy said, grabbing her attention. "I love you."

Raven looked over at him. The moonlight reflected off of his eyes, making them seem almost iridescent.

"I love you too, Gar."

They continued to walk until they reached the edge of a forest, and then flew back to the tower with every intention of returning to the tea farm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's the fifth one-shot! Hope you like it!**

 **Let me know what you think of the dialogue/dialect in this story; it was somewhat difficult to write so I hope it came across well.**

 **Golem XIV: Haha thanks! :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"Over a Beer Bottle"

Raven couldn't sleep. Her mind refused to turn off. Her mind kept reaching out to a certain changeling, whose distressed emotions kept filling her mind with concern. Usually, she was able to ignore the aura. Everyone on the team sent out negative emotions on occasion, even Beast Boy, but they would never last for too long. But this time was different. His feelings had been growing steadily stronger and changing over the last few hours, which was unusual for him. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon, she got up and followed his aura.

The aura unexpectedly took her to the Common Room. She had assumed that he would be in his room, and she was intrigued to know why he wasn't. She stood outside the doors of the Common Room for some seconds before going in. She scanned the room to try and see if she could figure some stuff out. She could only sense one aura, and it was that of the changeling. His distress was much more powerful here than when she was in her room, almost so much so that it became overwhelming. She heard an odd clinking noise, one that sounded like glass. Pushing past her own feelings, she opened the doors and went in.

The clinking noise that she had heard had indeed been glass. Specifically a glass bottle. Beast Boy was lazily slumped on the ground, his hands moving around and fumbling with a bottle that he had dropped. Surprisingly enough, the bottle hadn't broken, and it was clinking against the ground as the changeling tried to get a grip on it.

The room smelled horribly of alcohol, and the stench made Raven crinkle her nose. Although everyone on the team was now over the age of 21 and drank occasionally, Raven had never developed a taste for the drink. She found it to be too bitter, too sour, in both taste and smell. And there was certainly enough alcohol for her to smell; at a quick glance, she counted seven bottles on the table, and an eighth in his hand. Sighing to herself, she made her way over to the drunken changeling. When she got within a few feet of him, he finally noticed her.

"Oh, heeey Rae. Whadya doin' up?" he slurred as he forced his body back up. He grabbed the table and used all of his strength to pull himself. He would've fallen back down had Raven not grabbed onto him to steady his swaying body. He positioned himself back on the bar stool that he had been sitting on originally.

"I came down here to see you. Are you feeling alright?" Raven inquired, eyeing the man up and down. His hair was ruffled and he had deep bags underneath his puffy eyes. It looked like he had been crying, but she couldn't be sure. He had a wet spot on the chest of his uniform, which Raven assumed was spilled beer.

"Yeah, I'm allll good, Rae. Neva bet –," he said, pausing to burp, "–ter."

"Really? Because I can sense really strong emotions coming from you, and none of them are good. So how are you really doing?" Raven asked, taking a seat in the bar stool across from Beast Boy. His expression changed once she asked him that, obviously not trying to hide or lie to the empath anymore.

"I don't gettet, Rae," he slurred. Raven had a somewhat difficult time deciphering his words, but managed.

"What don't you get?" she asked.

"Why…whyda nobodah like meh?" he said as he grabbed another beer out of the container that was sitting next to him. Raven motioned to the container, and he handed her a beer too. She felt that this may take a while, and she figured a light buzz couldn't hurt the situation.

"Why do you think that? Of course people like you," she said as she popped the lid off with the bottle opener. She handed the bottle opener to Beast Boy as he began to respond.

"Nooo, nat like dat," he took a swig of his beer, "whyda nobodah like-like meh?" His expression grew sadder.

"You mean, why does no one love you?" Raven clarified, and Beast Boy nodded. "We love you Gar. All of us. You know the Doom Patrol loves you too, even if they don't show it much. A lot of people love you."

"Yeaah, but nobodah –," he paused to burp again, "–wansta be wit meh. I'm nat lowvable."

Raven looked at him with a sad expression as he took another drink of his beer. How could he think that he was unlovable?

"Furst it was T-Terra. She nevah lowved meh. And den allll've dos girls after her, they nevah lowved meh."

Raven thought back to the girls he was talking about. About a year after Terra, Beast Boy had tried to go out with other girls, desperate to be in a relationship with someone. Nearly a dozen girls had all dumped him, most of them brutally or hatefully. Beast Boy hadn't taken any of the breakups well in the slightest, and had nearly sworn off dating, shying away from any potential affection he was shown. Raven remembered each of those pitiful, ungrateful girls, and the miserable effect they had caused on the changeling. He didn't deserve any of them, didn't deserve the heartbreak. Every time he had his heart broken, the team tried desperately to help him. Starfire would make him the pudding of sadness, which was nearly always declined. Robin would give him space, offering words of encouragement when necessary. Cyborg would make sure he was never alone for long, forcing him to be social with the group. Raven would simply be with him, listening to whatever he had to say. Although she had never admitted it to anyone, she enjoyed those moments when she got to be with him alone. She didn't know when they first came to be, but she had developed feelings for the changeling over the years.

"Beast Boy, look at me," she said sternly, forcing his eyes up from his bottle to meet her eyes. "Terra and those girls don't matter. People who treat you and your heart cruelly don't matter. It's the people who are there for you and love you that matter."

Beast Boy looked away from Raven, his lazy eyes finding a random spot on the floor.

"Beast Boy," Raven started, mentally cursing at herself for what she was about to do. She leaned over across the table and took Beast Boy's face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

Beast Boy looked like he was about to cry. Raven got off of her bar stool and walked over to him, hugging him. It was in that moment that he began to cry, embracing her back.

"I…I lowve ya too, Rae," he slurred between sobs, "I relly do."

They remained in their embrace for a few more minutes, and soon Beast Boy's tears stopped flowing. Raven removed herself from the hug and looked at Beast Boy in the eyes.

"C'mon, let's get you back to bed. You could use the rest," she said. She knew he was in for a world of pain in the morning, so he might as well go ahead to bed. He nodded lazily and stumbled behind Raven, hand in hand, to his room. Once they got to his room, she settled him on his bunk. She was about to leave, but he pulled her down onto the bunk with him.

"Stay," he whispered before passing out, his snores quickly growing loud. Raven laid against the curve of his body, and fell asleep soon herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here's the sixth one-shot! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

"On a Sunny Tuesday Afternoon, the Late Sunlight Glowing in your Hair"

The sun was starting to simply peak out from behind the buildings, almost under the horizon but not quite yet. It painted the sky in a bright, bright orange with streaks of yellow, pink, and periwinkle. He could see the faint outline of stars starting to show, and the moon was just starting to say hello as the atmosphere around it started to be tinted with a heavy navy blue. Most people found sunrises to be incredibly beautiful, but he found sunsets to be just as mesmerizing. There were, of course, certain things that were more mesmerizing for him though - one of which was sitting next to him on the roof.

He looked over at the empath sitting next to him. She had been previously meditating, but had recently come out from her stance. She was now sitting on the roof with her knees hugged to her chest. Her cloak was laying on the floor next to her, leaving her just in her skin-tight black leotard. She was looking up to the sky, the orange tinting her pale skin and glistening in her eyes.

The different shades of violet in her hair danced like the soft waves of the ocean. They came in laps, and as the sun continued to set, they changed tone more rapidly. The shades of lavender and violet and deep, almost blue, indigo swirled on her head. There was a light wind in the air coming from the ocean, and her hair whipped ever so slightly. Her eyes were similar. The seemingly violet eyes had flecks of lavender and even gold, and they became even more apparent in the fading sunlight. The orange illuminated the gold to make it seem like fire, fitting her personality well. She was always like a flame, her sparks never going dark, but rather always growing brighter despite the hardest of situations.

And like a flame, she was hot. Oh so hot. But not in a burning way, except for on Beast Boy's cheeks when he gazed upon her body. But in a wonderful way. In a way where her curves peaked out from her leotard. In a way where the light bounced off of the shiny fabric, giving her an appearance of seduction. In a way where she was so shy yet so confident and it erupted from her in all possible ways. In a way where he wanted to bury himself within her and stay forever, and in a way where he wanted to lay beside her and never leave. Her flame ignited him too, making him feel a way he had never felt before.

The sun continued to set, and the once orange sky was now turning into a deeper purple with indigo growing over the horizon. The stars became more prominent and danced and twinkled in the sky, just like her eyes. The bright white light of the moon shone down on her face, illuminating her pale features so that she appeared to be porcelain. Her skin was so smooth, so unbelievably smooth. There was a small smile on her lips as she gazed at the sky. She enjoyed watching the sunset just as much as he did. She found it peaceful, calming. She loved the feeling of the slightly cold air as the sun began to set. She found it comforting and often chose to meditate in it. Beast Boy found it peaceful as well. He had always enjoyed it, but now he enjoyed it even more. The sunset was no longer the only thing to appreciate.

Raven looked over at him, catching his stare. A bright blush covered his cheeks from being caught in the act, and Raven laughed ever so slightly.

"You should take a picture. It'll last longer," she said, winking at him subtly.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Beast Boy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Raven turned her head back to the sunset. The sun was barely visible anymore; only a small sliver of orange remained.

"You're really beautiful, Raven," Beast Boy said softly, bringing his attention to the fading sunset. A small, pink blush covered her cheeks, and she turned to look at him.

"I-I'm what?" she stuttered quietly.

Beast Boy met her eyes, gazing into their deep beauty.

"You're beautiful, Rae. Really, really beautiful," he repeated.

"Oh," she said quietly, biting her lip and looking down at the ground shyly. "Th-thank you."

Beast Boy leaned in and placed his lips on hers. He rested one hand gently on her shoulder, the other on her thigh. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck lightly. After a few moments, their lips departed and the rested on each other's forehead.

"I love you, Rae," he said quietly.

"I love you too," she responded. Her blush faded in the cool night air. Raven repositioned herself so that she was laying on his chest, and they watched the stars twinkle in the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here's the seventh one-shot!**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing! :)**

* * *

"As a Thank You"

She peered out of the large window of the Common Room to the rocks below. He had been out there for quite some time, more time than she would have expected from him. She knew he often went down there to think, but the sessions usually lasted less than an hour. But he had been out there since the early afternoon, and the sun was now passing below the horizon. The whole team was growing concerned over his seclusion since it was a rare occurrence for him, but no one was nearly as concerned as Raven. She could feel his emotions trickling out of him like rivers, covering and drowning everything in its path.

Raven phased through the floors of the tower, soon finding herself outside. The air was frigid and there was a light, icy breeze. At the end of the shore on his rock was Beast Boy. He was sitting with his knees tucked tightly into his chest, and he was curled over them. He seemed to be staring at nothing at all, but all of his focus was fixated onto that single task. She slowly made her way over to him. As she neared, she could see his ears twitch as he heard her coming. When he didn't tell her to leave, she took it as an invitation to sit down next to him.

The peeking moon lit up patches of the water white, and it rippled along with the light breeze. Every so often, the salty water would spray onto them. It caused Raven to shiver, but Beast Boy didn't seem to respond. She peered over at his face. Like the water, the moon lit up his skin, making it seem almost pearlescent.

"So," she began, not quite knowing how to start, "how are you?"

Beast Boy didn't react to her. Didn't make a point to speak or move. He just continued to stare into the water. Raven didn't try to push it further, but rather just continued to sit there in silence. Finally, after a few minutes, he responded.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?" he asked. His voice was quiet and raw as if it hadn't been used in a long time and was now being strained. She merely looked at him, trying to figure out a proper response. Heart-to-hearts weren't really her thing, so she often struggled to come up with appropriate responses and statements.

"I suppose to prompt conversation. Would you have told me if I hadn't asked you?" she questioned.

"Probably not," he said after a moment of thought. He turned and looked at her, "But still…why do you care? It's not your problem."

"Why do I care? Because I care about you. My problem or not, I still care about you and how you feel," she said, shocked that he would ask such a thing. He turned back to the ocean. "So mind telling me what's on your mind?"

He didn't speak up for some moments. She could see his body shaking ever so slightly. Whether it was from the cold or from the war in his head, she didn't know. She scooted over to him and wrapped an arm around his back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why can't I just be normal?" he whispered. She almost didn't hear him despite being right next to his face. She picked her head up and looked at him.

"Gar," she said, her voice sad and smooth. She knew that he had insecurities – all of them did – but he rarely spoke about his. She knew they bothered him greatly though.

"I look like a freak, Rae. Don't try to tell me otherwise," he whispered. He sounded so broken, so fragile.

"Gar, look at me," Raven said. When he didn't make a move to look at her, she held his chin gently in her hand and turned his head so that he was looking at her. His eyes were full of sadness and pain. "You're not a freak, and I don't want to ever hear you say that again. There's nothing wrong with looking different. It's one of the many things that makes you unique. If you were the same as everyone else, where would the fun be in that?"

He turned and looked at the water again, deep in thought.

"There's a difference in being different and being a mutated freak," he said. He picked up a rock and threw it at the water. Raven watched it skip eight times before finally sinking.

"You're not a mutated freak, Gar. You're just different. And there's nothing wrong with that! All of us are different, and doesn't make us any worse than anyone else," she started, "Besides, if you weren't you, you wouldn't be a hero. You wouldn't be saving lives on a daily basis. And you wouldn't be here with us. And I, for one, am really, really glad that you're here with us. With me."

Beast Boy stared blankly at the water for a few moments before taking in a deep breath, letting it back out slowly. His shoulders slumped forward and he hung his head.

"Thanks Rae," he started, his voice slow and thoughtful, "I – I really needed that. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she responded quietly.,

Suddenly, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug which she returned.

"I love you Rae," he said quietly, whispering into her ear. His breath tickled her skin and a small shiver ran up her spine.

"I love you too, Gar," she responded, tightening their hug. They cuddled into one another and continued to watch the stars above twinkle as the ocean waves licked at their feet, before eventually heading back inside a few minutes later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Here's the eighth one-shot! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Wikked Grin: Thank you! :)**

 **RPGPersona: They don't do that, but that would be really cool to do! Some of the stories may relate to certain episodes or certain seasons, but the stories themselves do not all relate to one. And I always thought that exchange was cute too! It's certainly one of the greater/cuter BBRae moments in the series. I'm trying to make the majority of these one shots as cute as possible, but I still feel as if there is far too much fluff. But, some of the chapters do get darker so I feel like that evens it out haha. I wanted to make the nightmare scene seem relatively realistic while still being off, so I'm glad that came off well. Thanks! I have a tea farm close to where I live, and it's an absolutely wonderful place to go and visit! I thought it would make for a cute/fun story. I'm the same way; I prefer fruity alcohol over anything else, and even then I'm not a huge fan. And with such an awkward situation on Raven's part, the situation wasn't going to play out in a super comfortable manner. I'm glad you enjoyed the Raven/sunset descriptions! I figured it might be nice to leave that unsaid so it's up for interpretation as to why he was having troubles. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"As an Apology"

Raven wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. She was mad – no, she was infuriated. She didn't understand how completely reckless Beast Boy could be sometimes. Yes, he had certainly matured over the years. He still joked and pulled pranks all the time, but they were not as childish as they were before. But, he was still him, and accidents still happened. The accidents were usually harmless, but not always.

They had been messing around in Raven's room, putting the sound-proof walls to good use, when Beast Boy had knocked down her cup of black tea all over one of her books, blurring the words to the point of unrecognizable scribbles and staining the pages dark brown. Had it been any other book, she would have simply been irritated but gotten over it decently fast. But it hadn't been just any book – it was an ancient book written by the monks of Azarath. There were only a few in existence, and Raven had had the privilege of owning one.

Beast Boy had been extremely apologetic about the incident. He tried to clean up the mess, immediately locating rags to soak up the excess tea, but the damage had been done. There was no way to remove the stains or to correct the blurred lines. The book had been ruined. And, Raven let her emotions get the best of her. No amount of apologies from Beast Boy had dented her mindset over the situation. The whole team had been affected by the situation too, making the atmosphere of the tower quite dismal. Raven had been avoiding Beast Boy as much as she possibly could, his appearance or the mere mention of his name angering her. Beast Boy had also avoided her, but not until after countless apology attempts, most of which had resulted in yelling or being thrown out the window. He hadn't tried to apologize again in about three days, and Raven figured he had given up.

Raven was now sitting in her room on her bed, attempting to meditate. She hovered slightly over her covers, with candles lit up around her. It was one of her favorite activities. But she was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. Choosing to ignore it, she continued to meditate. But the person behind the door kept knocking, so she gave up and went to go answer it. In the hallway was Beast Boy, holding a dark blue rectangular object in his hands.

"Uh...hey Rae!" he said nervously. He put a shy smile on his face in an attempt to ease the conversation. When he saw that Raven wasn't going to respond anytime soon, he continued. "So, uh….I'm really sorry. I know I've said that a bunch of times, but I really am. But I've been working with Cy, and well, we did this."

He handed the object to Raven. At first, she just stared at the offering, not willing to take it. But, curiosity got the best of her and she took the object. Upon closer inspection, it was a handmade book, pages woven together with some black string. The covers were covered in dark, blue leather-like material, and it was so soft to the touch. She looked up at him momentarily, cocking her eyebrow, before returning her line of sight to the book. She flipped through the pages; they weren't just simple computer paper, but rather an off-white thicker paper, one that looked as if it belonged in an antique book. Printed on the book in black ink were the words that had been printed in the ruined book. She flipped through the pages more and more rapidly, scanning the words. It was almost the exact same text-wise. She could feel her anger slipping away, as if it was draining from her mind.

"I gave the book I ruined to Cy, and he helped me analyze the text. We were able to decipher most of the words, but some may be off. I typed up the text and made this book. I know it can't replace it and I'm really, really sorry but –," he started, but was cut off when Raven hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much," she said as she hugged him, "I forgive you."

"Really?" he questioned, shocked that it would've come so easily.

"Yes, I really appreciate this, Beast Boy. I – I love you."

"I love you too, Rae."

She ended their hug and took his hand, leading him back into her room. And this time, she moved any spill-able items away from her books.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here's the ninth one-shot! This is one of my favorites that I wrote for this series, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Wikked Grin: Thank you! :)**

 **RPGPersona: I agree; it was a reckless move on her part, but I suppose in the heat of the moment, it was just forgotten. I thought his apology would be super interesting and sentimental considering it had a lot of thought and effort put into it :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"When Baking Chocolate Chip Cookies"

Bright shades of red and green lit up the Main Ops room as the lights on the Christmas tree danced and dazzled. Christmas music played lightly in the background, just loud enough to make out the lyrics and cheery melodies. It was even snowing outside, which was a rare sight for them. Despite the frigid white weather outside, it was nice and toasty inside as a certain pair of heroes were baking cookies.

Beast Boy and Raven were in the kitchen preparing many batches of chocolate chip cookies, which reigned supreme among the many types of cookies for the team of teenagers. Normally, Starfire and Beast Boy were the ones to prepare the cookies, but this year Starfire was busy helping Robin with a certain special Christmas gift of her own. So, Raven took Starfire's baking spot this year, something the empath wasn't overly thrilled about. She had pleaded with Cyborg to take her spot, but he refused, opting to do a much needed clean up and organization of the garage instead.

She peered over at the cheery changeling, who was enthusiastically mixing some of the dough together while humming off-key to the Christmas music. She couldn't help but to let a small smile grace her lips at the sight. One of the things that she admired the most about him was his ability to be happy in any situation. It balanced her out well, and forced her out of her shell to a certain extent. Ever since she and Beast Boy had started seeing each other just months prior, she had been forced to be more open and social as required by a relationship. At first, it had made her extremely uncomfortable, but she was gradually growing more comfortable with it, slowly but surely. A few outings here, a few double dates with Starfire and Robin there, and it was becoming more and more normal.

Beast Boy turned his head and his bright green eyes locked with Raven's deep violet ones. His smile broadened, his fang poking out of his toothy grin. He was wearing an old white apron and chef's hat as he always insisted to do whenever he cooked. He outstretched his arms and grabbed Raven's hands and started dancing to the beat of the music. Raven, not one for dancing, awkwardly stood there while her hands were moved up and down.

"Oh, c'mon Rae! Dance with me!" the changeling laughed as he started singing very off key to the music. Raven gave an attempt at dancing and began to sway lightly to the beat, with most of her movements still being directed from Beast Boy.

Soon, he moved his hands up to her shoulders, embracing her almost in a hug like fashion as they continued to sway. Raven's cheeks blushed red hot, as did Beast Boy's. Her body fell into his, immediately finding comfort and peace.

"See! There you go!" Beast Boy exclaimed laughing, appreciating how Raven was making an attempt at dancing, even if it was this simple. His loud, playful laugh caused Raven to elicit a light laugh, which just tempted Beast Boy more.

He reached one of his hands down and grabbed her hand in his and brought it up. His other hand quickly found its way around her waist and he began to spin and sway. Raven put her remaining hand around his shoulders. Her blush intensified, causing Beast Boy to just laugh harder. They rested their foreheads together, the tips of their noses just lightly brushing each other's.

"Ya know what?" Beast Boy said quietly, their swaying coming to an end.

"Hmm?" Raven mumbled back.

"I think I love you," Beast Boy said, his voice even quieter than before. Despite the music playing in the background, a deafening silence rang out, and for a second, he thought he made a mistake in speaking. He tried to pull back from the embrace, but Raven's grip around his neck tightened.

"You know what," Raven started, "I think I love you too." Her lips soon found his as she pushed his body back against the kitchen counter, knocking one of the bowls of freshly mixed dough and one of the bags of flour onto them and the ground, causing the two of them to slip and for Raven to fall on top of Beast Boy. And just as that happened, Cyborg walked in carrying a box filled to the top with random mechanical items and tools.

"Whoa there guys," he started to laugh at the sight before him. The two of them were covered in flour with disheveled expressions on their faces. Beast Boy's hat had been knocked off and replaced with the now empty bag of flour, while Raven's knee was sinking into the chocolatey dough. "If you're gonna be doing that, at least get a room like Rob and Star!" At the comment, Beast Boy and Raven's blushes deepened. Cyborg just simply chuckled and exited the room.

Raven returned her gaze to Beast Boy, and the two burst out into laughter. Beast Boy, taking some of the chocolatey dough onto his finger, booped Raven's nose, leaving a glob of chocolate on it.

"See, baking chocolate chip cookies isn't that bad, now is it?" Beast Boy smirked as the two of them started to get back up. They looked down at the tremendous mess they had made just mere moments ago.

"I suppose not, although not a lot of baking has gotten done, now has it?" she smirked back, giving him a light peck on the cheek and leaving a white flour lip mark in its place.

"Well! We're just gonna have to fix that!" Beast Boy said, picking up his discarded chef hat and placing it back onto his head. The two got back to their holiday baking, the warmth of the holiday season even warmer now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Here's the tenth one-shot!**

 **Wikked Grin: Thank you! I thought it'd be a fun and somewhat realistic story plot, and I'm glad it came across well, especially with Raven :)**

 **RPGPersona: I suppose gingerbread cookies would have been more appropriate haha. I'm glad the plot came across well; I felt like the idea for this one came really easily for me, and I think it's one of my better written ones. That would have been an interesting plot twist! :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"Not Said to Me"

A light breeze came through the partially opened window, the sun casting its light onto her bedroom floor. The breeze itself wasn't too intense, but a sudden gust of wind whipped around the thin pages, making Raven lose her place in her book. Not wishing to relocate her spot that moment, she set her book down beside her on her bed and stood up. It was a nice day today and she had kept herself cooped up in her room all morning, and she felt the need to get some fresh air. Perhaps a session of meditation on the roof would be good for her.

She left her room and started to head down to the kitchen to brew herself a cup of tea before heading outside. As she rounded the corner to the Main Ops room and kitchen, she heard voices. The voices were muffled and she couldn't quite make them out. She continued slowly to the door.

"You can't be serious!" one of the voices rang out. "Of course pumpkin pie is better than apple!" She recognized the voice to be that of Beast Boy. She smirked subtly to herself. Although she would never admit it to anyone, she found the changeling to quite charming. She had developed a certain liking to him. She appreciated how he was always cheery, and how he always tried to include her in social activities. Without him, she'd likely be more of a loner than she was.

"No way dude! Apple is so much better! The only thing that might be better than apple is cherry," she heard the other voice say, and recognized it as Terra. She still didn't know how she felt about the girl. She supposed she got along with her fine, but it was rocky. Ever since she came back after storming off the first time, things had been tense between her and Raven. Raven didn't quite trust her, and that feeling was mutual. Things had been cooling off between the two. Terra had been here for about two months now and they were civil enough with one another. But civil was far, far away from friendship.

Raven inched closer to the doorway, just enough to peak her head in. She never felt comfortable when walking past Beast Boy and Terra when they were together. It just felt like all kinds of awkward, so she felt it best to avoid. However, if there were other Titans present, it wasn't nearly as bad. This time though, there were no other Titans present. Just Beast Boy and Terra. The two were hanging out in the kitchen. Each one of them had a soda in their hand. They were standing really close to one another.

"Cherry? Cherry?! Cherry can't even begin to compare to the magnificence of pumpkin!" Beast Boy said, pounding a fist triumphantly against his chest. Terra laughed, putting one of her hands on Beast Boy's shoulder for support.

"Guess we'll just have to agree to disagree on that then," she said between her laughs. She paused in her laughs for a brief moment, gazing longingly into the changeling's eyes. Then, she leaned in towards him, and they kissed.

Raven felt her heart drop at the sight, but it was nothing compared to what she felt next.

"I love you," Terra said quietly once their lips parted, just loud enough for Raven to hear it.

"I love you too," Beast Boy responded. That's the moment where Raven's dropped heart shattered.

Raven whipped her head away from the sight of the two in the kitchen, and instead directed her attention to her feet. Her breathing became rapid, and she silently and briskly repeated her mantra to herself in an attempt to calm herself. She had known that Beast Boy and Terra had been growing close. Hell, it was obvious that he fell hard for her, and she the same for him. Everyone knew. She should've expected that to happen. She wasn't stupid, but perhaps just ignorant. And hopeful. Oh how she had been hopeful. Maybe, just maybe, she had thought, that Beast Boy would choose her over Terra. Maybe she and he could be more than friends, more than teammates. The arrival of Terra had made that difficult, but now it was impossible. Beast Boy would never love her, not now. Not when he had someone like Terra.

She started to head back to her room, no longer caring about the nice day out. The day was no longer nice, no longer enjoyable. She soon reached her room and locked the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and picked up her book, shakily finding her page once again. She began to pick up where she had left off, trying to forget what she had just seen, and trying to stuff her feelings deep, deep down to the place where they should've stayed.

After all, she had been trained her whole life not to feel. Why start now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Here's the eleventh one shot of the series!**

 **Wikked Grin: Thanks! The show suggested that they all took it pretty hard, but they never really showed how Raven personally felt. I imagine had they gone into that more, there would have been pain. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **RPGPersona: It was a really unfortunate situation. And I agree – you need to be upfront about how you feel and not expect others to do what you want blind. But, I have to disagree about the pie. Although I really enjoy apple, a good pumpkin pie is absolutely wonderful. But I think peach pie or a crème pie might be a winner for me haha :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"With a Shuddering Gasp"

It all seemed so happen so quickly. One second, they were fighting Plasmus. In the next, she saw him tumbling through the sky before hitting the pavement with a sickening thud.

"Beast Boy!" she screamed, her voice cutting through the air like a knife. She began to sprint towards where she saw his body fall. She felt as if all of her senses had dulled, the entirety of her attention focused on the changeling rather than on the destruction and startled citizens that surrounded them. She soon located him down the street and in an alley way. His still, thin body was mangled on the ground, his right arm at an unnatural angle and one of his ribs jutting out far more than it should. After a brief pause of shock, she ran towards his body and kneeled down next to him.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy!" she repeated as she gently shook him in an attempt to rouse him. He was unconscious. She quickly noticed the thin stream of blood that was running down his skull and onto the ground. Her breathing picked up, and she felt as if her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

She placed her shaky hand on the side of his neck. Terror shot through her veins as she realized that he had no pulse, nor was he breathing. The blood that had been lightly streaming from his skull was now flowing more quickly, and a small, sticky puddle of crimson was forming beneath him.

She stacked the palms of her hands onto his chest and began compressions. Over and over again, she thrust all of her weight down onto his chest. She was well aware of the broken rib and was scared to further injure his ribcage, but restarting his heart was higher on her list of priorities. She could heal the rib, but she doubted her abilities to reverse death. After 30 compressions, she leaned in to give him air. When she checked for a pulse, she found that it had still not returned.

The other three Titans ran into the alleyway, stopping right in their place as they saw the scene before them. Raven had started another round of compressions on Beast Boy. They approached slowly, but Raven didn't seem to notice their presence. Raven angled his face up again to give more air, but he still didn't have a pulse. The puddle of blood below his skull continued to grow in size.

"Damn it!" she hissed under her breath as she started another round of compressions. She felt energy travel down her arms, and a blue energy started to leave her hands and cover the changeling's chest. The blue energy started to lightly engulf his body. She was trying so hard to heal him, but she feared it wouldn't be enough.

She noticed the jagged rib starting to crack and shift, slowly becoming less prominent as it was coated in blue. His arm began to crack and shift as well, but remained in an unnatural position, her powers unable to heal it completely. She continued her compressions, but suddenly his torso jolted upwards as he let out a sharp gasp, his eyes wide and shocked. Raven quickly removed her hands from his chest, surprised by his sudden outburst.

Her hands didn't stay to herself for long; she quickly picked him up and embraced him in a tight hug, letting out a gasp as she did so. She wasn't sure when she had started crying, but there were a steady stream of tears leaving her eyes. Beast Boy slowly came to his senses and realized where he was, and the pain he was in. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but by judging Raven's unusual reaction, it must've been something bad.

"Oh, hey Rae," Beast Boy muttered as Raven embraced him. He tried to put one arm around her, but was unable to move the other one.

"Don't 'hey Rae' me! What the hell was that?! You could've gotten killed out there! You almost died!" Raven screamed at him. Beast Boy hadn't been paying enough attention, causing him to get hit by Plasmus head on in the form of a bird.

"S-sorry," Beast Boy squeaked, shocked by Raven's outburst. It was rare that she let down her emotional shield like she was. In a way, it was a welcomed sight. But at the same time, the changeling feared that she might end him if given the chance.

Raven pulled his head closer to hers so that her lips were against his ear.

"I love you," she whispered to him, and he could feel the heat of a blush on her face.

"I love you too, Rae," he responded in a whisper, his able hand rubbing her back in a calming manner.

The two let go of each other and Raven transported herself, Beast Boy, and the other Titans back to the tower so that Beast Boy could receive proper medical treatment.

* * *

 **I apologize for all the awkward endings. I find endings to be one of the hardest things to write and I'm very aware of how forced and awkward they are. I'm trying to get better at them though. Does anyone have any tips for writing successful endings?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Here's the twelfth one-shot in the series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

"When We Lay Together on the Fresh Grass"

Beast Boy looked in the distance as he saw the football being thrown out of the corner of his eye. Following the path of the pigskin through the air, he spotted Cyborg catching it and running, only to be chased by Robin. Robin tackled Cyborg to the ground, or at least attempted to, and Starfire cheered from the sidelines at the two boys' game. Crime rates had been low for the past week, and the weather was finally getting nice. For the last few weeks, it had been nearly constantly rainy and stormy, keeping the teens cooped up inside unless the alarm sounded. But the dark clouds had finally parted, revealing a nice, warm sun and fluffy white clouds, and the teens were taking advantage of the good weather.

Beast Boy and Raven had decided to get away from the group to enjoy their own alone time under the sun. They had packed their own picnic basket and brought a blanket, and were currently feasting on their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and fruit while the rest of the group did their own thing in the distance. Beast Boy looked over at Raven; the sun lit up her skin, making her pale surface seem to glow with a light pink hue. The light, lavender strands in her hair seemed to glisten and sparkle, matching the sparkle in her violet eyes. Beast Boy took in her beauty before letting out a small laugh, catching the attention of the empath.

"Is something funny?" she asked, innocence filling her voice.

Beast Boy leaned forward as he continued to laugh.

"You have peanut butter on your nose, Rae," he said as he wiped the peanut butter off with his finger and licked it. A blush grew on Raven's cheeks, enhancing the pink tone of her skin. After the peanut butter was off of his finger, he leaned in further and kissed Raven, and she leaned into him to return the gift. The kiss was sweet and lovely, and the quick kiss soon turned into something somewhat longer. Suddenly, though, they heard a rustling and ended their kiss. Looking down, they saw a squirrel rummaging through the basket.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said as he tried to remove the creature from the basket. This startled the creature, and it ran away with a face full of blueberries. The two watched the furry creature run away, with his fur tinted purple and its cheeks bulging with the sweet fruit, and they began to laugh.

"Guess it saw its chance and took it, huh?" Beast Boy said between laughs, wiping away a small tear from his eye.

"Seems so," Raven agreed, regaining her composure. She noticed Beast Boy lay down onto the grass, and she followed suite. The grass felt slightly cold, still somewhat dewy from the recent rains, but yet warm and soft from the sun's glow. It smelled fresh, as if it had been freshly mowed. Raven reveled in the softness and smell of the grass, and a small smile graced her face. Beast Boy glanced over, noticing her contentment.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Beast Boy sighed happily, still watching the empath.

"Quite. I cannot remember the last time the weather was so nice," Raven replied, not noticing the staring changeling.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I agree that the weather is nice today," he chuckled, "but I was referring to you, beautiful."

Raven's eyes went wide, and her blush returned. She turned her head towards the grinning changeling and looked into his eyes.

"Oh…uh….," she started mumbling, not quite knowing how to respond. Her babbling made his grin get larger, amused by her shy nervousness. It was one of the quirks he loved most about her. Raven, in an attempt to regain her composure, turned her shocked expression into a smirk. "You know, you're quite handsome yourself," she started, before eliciting a small laugh, "but you'd be even more handsome if you didn't have peanut butter on your nose."

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to blush. His blush only got redder as the empath leaned forward towards him. Instead of removing the peanut butter with her finger as he had done, she lowered herself down to him and licked it off his nose. Once she was done, she licked her lips and lowered herself back down to the grass.

"There. You're entirely perfect now," she said, smirking to herself.

Beast Boy came out of his shock from the empath's rare forwardness and started laughing to himself.  
"You're always full of surprises, Rae. It's one of the things I love about you," he started, "I really do love you, Rae."

"I love you too," she said. Instead of her signature blush covering her face, her small smile graced her features. The sun continued to beam down on the happy couple until they all left a few hours later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Here's the thirteenth one-shot in this series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **RPGPersona: It certainly is a dangerous occupation. It felt like a really cliché plot, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless, especially the "Oh hey Rae" part. Although it's a theme I've used multiple times, it's something I enjoy to write. A little light hearted teasing is always fun. I thought it'd be funny to include the squirrel. My university is overrun by squirrels and they are so used to all of the students that they no longer fear us haha. They get quite bold at times. That would've been a funny thing to include haha :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"In a Letter"

Raven sat in her room alone. The sun had set long ago and the sky was nearly black. She knew that she should've been asleep by this point in the night, but sleep would not come to her. Eventually, assuming that she simply just needed to meditate, she got up out of bed, lit some candles, and assumed her meditation position. As she chanted her mantra over and over again, she found that she couldn't pour all of her focus into it like normal. That had been a problem she had been experiencing as of late; a lack of ability to concentrate fully on things. And the only cause that she could think of was a certain green changeling.

Raven knew her relationship with Beast Boy was rocky, to say the least. They were more than friends, and had been for a long time, but she had a hard time expressing herself to him. A lifetime of not expressing emotions was proving to interfere with a relationship more than she could've ever imagined. Not that she had expected herself to get into a relationship, especially with Beast Boy of all people. But it had, nonetheless, happened, and now she was learning to navigate a whole new side of her and her life.

She got out of her meditation position and started pacing the floor of her bedroom. She felt guilty for not being able to be as present in the relationship as Beast Boy was. She was trying her hardest, and both he and she knew that, but it didn't make it any easier. Beast Boy was trying to be patient with her, and she knew and appreciated that greatly, but he could only be so patient for so long. It wasn't fair to him to be in a relationship where his feelings couldn't be returned to him completely and entirely. But how was she to talk to him about this? She didn't even quite understand it herself. And even if she did understand it, it's not like she was the best with words. Whenever she tried to get deep with someone, or really talk for long periods of time, especially when she was the center of attention, she struggled and tripped over her words, exposing herself.

She looked over at her desk and saw a small notebook on top. She had purchased it years ago at a book shop in Jump. She figured that it would be a nice way to keep her emotions in check while living in the chaos that was their tower and team. It did help to a certain extent. She walked over to the notebook and picked up, feeling its weight in her hands. Perhaps she could write him a letter to explain how she felt. It couldn't hurt. She took the notebook, as well as a pencil, back to her bed and sat down. She began to write.

 _Dear Beast Boy,_ she began, but quickly erased it out. It sounded too formal, too, too….not her. It needed to be from the heart. What she felt in its rawest form, not what was formal or correct.

 _Beast Boy,_ she started again.

 _I know that this may seem unusual, and perhaps this is something that I should be speaking to you about rather than writing, but words do not seem to be on my side lately. It is incredibly difficult for me to express myself, as you know. You've been incredibly patient with me, and I cannot begin to explain how much that means to me. It is not fair for you, though. I should be able to express myself to you as you do to me, and so I have decided to make an attempt at doing so through this letter._

 _The way I have felt around you for these few months has been incredible. I never knew such happiness and such peace could be possible, and yet you've shown me that it is. You've always shown me such kindness and compassion. I never understood why. From the beginning, we've always been at each other's throats. Constantly fighting, constantly just causing chaos within the tower. But, despite all of our disagreements, you regardless showed me unconditional acceptance. You always thought to include me in group activities, and always made a point to make sure I felt safe and comfortable. Although I would've never admitted it, I truly appreciated it._

 _Garfield, you make me so happy and I hope that I can begin to express myself more with you. It is the least that you deserve for all that you've done for me. I can't imagine being with anyone other than you._

 _I love you._

\- _Raven_

Raven looked down at the paper before her, reading it over once again. She did truly feel that way, and she did love him. It was hard for her to admit, but she did feel that way for him. She hoped it would be well received, and perhaps even mutual. She neatly tore the page from her notebook and folded it in half. Getting up, she set the notebook back on her desk and made her way into the hallway. She soon reached Beast Boy's door and slid the folded paper underneath. Slowly, she made her way back to her own room.

She assumed he would find it in the morning, especially given that it was the middle of the night. But, to her surprise, she heard a knock on her door not even ten minutes later. The owner of that knock was no other than Beast Boy.

"Uh, hey, Rae," he said sheepishly as soon as she opened the door. "Can I come in?"

Raven moved aside, allowing the changeling to enter. She felt herself becoming anxious. He had read the letter. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if she had just made a fool of herself? Perhaps she shouldn't have written the letter. Now everything would be different. What if he didn't want to be around her anymore? What if he –

Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of lips landed upon hers. After a few seconds, they departed, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Raven," Beast Boy began, "I love you too."

Raven swore she felt her heart flip out of excitement, but she only allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"You, you do?" she asked, not quite believing him.

"Of course I do! You're absolutely fantastic, and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else either. I understand that it's hard for you to express yourself, and I really appreciate the letter, Rae," he said, taking her hands in his.

"I'm glad to hear that," Raven said quietly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Thank you."

Beast Boy came forward and hugged Raven. She could feel herself melt into him, finding a new sense of peace and comfort in his embrace.

"No problem, Rae," he said softly into her hair.

The two walked towards her bed and sat down. Soon, they laid down and fell asleep, both feeling a sense of peace that was more than welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Here's the fourteenth one-shot in this series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **RPGPersona: Certainly, yeah. I agree completely. Same; I rarely can find the courage to speak about something that bothers me or something bad, so I've chosen to write letters in the past to the people I need to speak to. I still need to talk about it, but at least the idea is introduced. I figured it was an appropriate way to end since it was the middle of the night haha :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"A Whisper in the Ear"

"Okay Titans, it's time that we look over the crime reports from the last month and analyze them," Robin said as he stood before the four teens that sat on the couch before him. Every month, Robin sat them down to go over the crime reports. He felt that if they were looked over and analyzed in depth, perhaps they would be able to discover a pattern or connection in crimes and stop future ones from happening. That, of course, rarely happened, but it was nonetheless a monthly occurrence.

As Robin was going over the repetitive instructions, the teens looked at him in a bored manner. Starfire had tried to look enthusiastic in an attempt to be supportive of her boyfriend, but even she found the process unnecessary, or at least extreme. Cyborg sat on the end of the couch, more or less scowling at the Boy Wonder as he barked the instructions. Raven and Beast Boy sat at the opposite end of the couch, barely even paying attention to what their leader had to say.

"You'd think he'd expect us to know what to do by now," Beast Boy whispered into Raven's ear, just quietly enough for her to hear.

"I believe he does expect it, but for whatever reason feels the need to repeat it regardless," Raven responded, her whisper even lower than his.

Ever since the multiple Slade incidents, Robin's obsessiveness had skyrocketed. Everything was far more detailed, analyzed more in depth, and hours upon hours were poured into seemingly unnecessary tasks. They were not, however, unnecessary in Robin's mind. So there they were, going over petty crime reports about robberies and break-ins, trying to come up with a non-existent pattern to satisfy their leader.

"Does he not realize how pointless this is? I mean, it seems completely pointless," Beast Boy whispered.

"Almost as pointless as the amount of hair gel the guy uses," Raven muttered almost silently. Beast Boy held his breath in an attempt to prevent the laugh at the back of his throat from escaping. Raven noticed this and smiled at the changeling.

Beast Boy looked back up to the spikey haired leader. He was still going over the same exact procedures, unaware of the conversation between the two of them. Looking over at Starfire and Cyborg, he noticed their lack of attention as well.

"Think he'll notice that no one is paying attention?" Beast Boy whispered, regaining his composure.

"Doubt it. He probably would've said something by now," Raven responded.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Or maybe he just doesn't care anymore," Beast Boy said.

"Robin? Not caring? I see you're back to making your jokes now," Raven retorted.

"Did I hear my name?" Robin said suddenly, causing both teens to look up. Robin was standing closer to them now, something they had been unaware of.

"Uhhhhh….no, of course not! Why would you think that?" Beast Boy said quickly, his nervousness obvious to everyone.

"Maybe I'd think that because I heard my name, just like I heard your whispering when you should've been listening. Now, if you don't mind, I'll resume the instructions now," he said, turning back to where he had been originally standing.

Beast Boy bit his lip hard, trying to keep himself from laughing or smiling, while Raven looked mildly horrified, a deep crimson blush covering her cheeks and nose.

"Guess he noticed," Beast Boy whispered to Raven, even more quiet than before.

"Seems so," Raven said, her blush fading, "Perhaps we should stop whispering and actually pay attention to the rules for the millionth time."

"I guess. But I have one more thing to say before we do that," Beast Boy said, his smile widening.

"Yes?" Raven asked him.

"I love you," Beast Boy said after a brief pause. Raven's faded blush roared back again, slowly turning her head to gaze at the changeling. After a few seconds, she spoke up.

"I love you too," she said smiling. She nuzzled her head onto his shoulder, taking in his warmth. Robin, noticing their whispering once again, looked at them directly, but decided not to call them out on it. He may have been focused on his instructions, but that doesn't mean he couldn't hear what was being said, and he wasn't about to ruin the two love birds' moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Here's the fifteenth one-shot in this series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"Loud, so Everyone can Hear"

The Main Ops room was filled with an abundance of heroes. Every year, the Titan's hosted a large party at the end of the year. Honorary Titans would show up, occasionally bring guests of their own, and would also bring a dish to share. The Titans themselves would prepare a large amount of food to share with their friends, and people would lounge around and talk. Some of the heroes saw each other often, whereas others only got the opportunity to socialize with one another on occasions like this.

It was always a fun time hearing about what happened each year in each other's lives. The life of a hero was rarely boring, but it was usually the same old, same old. The arrival of a new villain, the repeated offenses of a recurring one. Some heroes quit or thought about quitting, either by their own choice or by circumstance. Some heroes developed relationships or even got married on occasion, although that wasn't a very common occurrence among heroes. But it happened nonetheless. A few years back, Wally and Jinx had gotten together and just last year announced their engagement. And Robin and Starfire's relationship was almost expected as well as assumed, so it was no surprise when they started seeing each other recently. Beast Boy and Raven's relationship, on the other hand, was a surprise. Some of the heroes said that they had always expected them to get together, but the vast majority was shocked at that announcement, half expecting it to not be true, only to be proved wrong when they saw the two acting very close at this year's party.

Beast Boy and Raven were standing in the corner next to the large window that overlooked Jump City. They were standing mere inches apart from one another, each with a drink in their hand, a non-alcoholic one of course. While some of the heroes were of legal age, most were not, and therefore settled for either soda, water, or sparkling cider. Beast Boy was wearing a goofy Christmas sweater, all decked out in his green and red Christmas spirit. Raven, not much of an ugly-sweater-wearer, had opted for a deep indigo sweater with black leggings instead.

"Quite the turn out this year," Raven said calmly to Beast Boy after taking a light sip from her drink.

"Yeah," the changeling said as he looked around the room. Usually a few dozen people showed up yearly, but this year, almost a hundred people had shown up. They hadn't been unprepared for it, but it was still shocking to see. "Definitely beat last year's record," he laughed. As he peered around the room, he noticed what the other heroes were doing. Cyborg was over near the drinks and flirting with Bumblebee. Ever since he had met her, he had been flirting with her. She'd flirt back, but mostly play hard to get. Robin was sitting with Speedy on the couch, deep in discussion. Starfire was near the two, but talking to Jinx. Jinx and Wally had gotten married just months earlier, and she and Starfire were discussing it. He watched as Jinx held out her hand to show Starfire the ring, to which Starfire squealed in delight.

"Nice to see that Jinx and Wally got married," Raven said, following Beast Boy's line of sight. "It was a lovely ceremony."

"Yeah, but not nearly as big as I would've thought," Beast Boy added, recalling the ceremony. He had expected the two of them to have a bigger ceremony, but it was comprised of just close friends and family. Simple and quaint, and full of love. Suddenly, Beast Boy laughed, putting Raven's attention back on her boyfriend. "Remember when Cy was flirting with Bee at the reception and spilled the punch bowl all over himself?"

Raven let out a small laugh, recalling the event. Cyborg had been flirting with Bumblebee, and when he tried to rest his hand on the table, he misjudged where it would land and rested it on the side of the punch bowl instead, spilling the entire contents on himself. Jinx and Wally just laughed it off, and Bumblebee still teases Cyborg about it to this day. "Yes, that was quite amusing." She smiled as she lifted the glass up to her lips again.

Beast Boy watched her intently as she raised the glass to her lips. Her beautiful, full lips. The lips that he loved so dearly, especially when they were up against his own. Despite not being one for makeup, she had put on a light mauve lipstick, almost too pale to notice.

"Raven," Beast Boy started, but Raven didn't seem to notice. The crowd of heroes was starting to get loud. The conversations gradually increasing in volume in order to be heard, causing other conversations to get louder as well.

"Raven," he tried again a bit louder, catching her attention.

"Hmm?" she asked, not hearing him.

"I need to tell you something," he started, "I think… I think I love you."

"What?" she said, unable to hear him.

"I said I think I love you!" he said a bit louder, but still she couldn't hear him.

"What? I can't hear you!" she said louder.

"I said I love you!" Beast Boy nearly screamed. The room, of course, had to go dead silent right before he said that. Everyone turned to look at the couple, who now stood awkwardly in the corner. Raven's blush was so bright that she battled the Christmas lights in intensity. Beast Boy, on the other hand, just stood wide eyed, his eyes darting between Raven and the staring crowd. Soon, the crowd realized just how awkward the situation was and turned back to their own conversations. The sound in the room picked up again, but at a nice, conversational volume. "Well," Beast Boy said, much softer this time, "It's true."

Raven's blush was starting to fade, and was replaced with a large grin on her face.

"I love you too," Raven said, and she leaned in to kiss Beast Boy. When their lips departed, they both wore a light blush and a grin, and enjoyed the rest of their evening together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Here's the sixteenth one-shot in this series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **RPGPersona: Oh wow, haha. That'd be interesting! I wonder if there's any fanfics like that out there haha. And definitely, yeah. That certainly seems like something he would do haha. I imagine that'd be a really embarrassing moment, especially in front of Bumblebee. That's a wonderful nickname haha. That would've probably been a more appropriate way to do it, but when the moment hits, I guess it hits haha :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"Over and Over Again, till it's Nothing but a Senseless Babble"

He could hear her soft cries. He wanted – no needed – to be with her. He couldn't just leave her alone, even if she had screamed at him to leave her alone. The others had told him the same.

'Just give her some space, B,' Cyborg had told him moments after Raven had fled the Common Room, leaving a stunned and wide eyed Beast Boy in her place.

'I agree with friend Cyborg. Friend Raven is likely just feeling the whelmed of over,' Starfire had added, gently placing a hand on the green teen's shoulder.

'You need to give her more space, Beast Boy. Stop bothering her,' Robin had said, his voice not nearly as caring as the other two.

Of course, Beast Boy had never been one to listen or take a hint. Hence he was standing outside Raven's door, his heart reaching out to the girl he loved as he heard her pain-filled sobs beyond the door. He knocked lightly on the door, bracing himself for impact. Sure enough, a scream broke through the sobs.

"Go away!" he heard her yell.

"Rae, please," Beast Boy said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Go away Beast Boy!" she screamed.

"I just want to talk to you. Please Rae, let me in," he tried.

"No! Leave me alone!" she screamed. He heard things crash and break, and he assumed that her powers were starting to get out of control. He knew that words weren't working, but he couldn't leave her alone in there. Not now.

He transformed into a ladybug and crawled underneath the doorway. He didn't immediately transform back into human form once he got inside. He, instead, took a moment to take in his surroundings and analyze the situation. There were various knick-knacks and books swirling rapidly through the air, some of them crashing into the wall. There was broken glass littered throughout the room. None of that mattered to him though. What mattered to him was the figure laying on the bed. Raven was curled into a tight ball, her back facing the doorway. Her hands were clenched over her ears and face, and she was crying. She choked on her sobs every so often, causing the items in the room to shatter more.

He transformed back into his human form and approached her slowly and cautiously. He remained aware of the flying death traps in the air, taking care to not get hit by any of them. It proved to be quite a challenge. Soon, he made it to her bed. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Raven startled, quickly turning around to face him. Her expression was one of pure anger and embarrassment, tears continuing to flow down her cheeks from her red, puffy eyes.

"Rae," Beast Boy started, but was interrupted.

"Leave," Raven said harshly, turning back to her original position.

"But, Rae," he started again, but was quickly shut up when a large book was aimed directly for his face. It met its target too. After a few dazed moments, he stood back up, his cheek already starting to bruise and swell. "Rae, listen to me." He dodged another book. He sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. Hell, that was an understatement. He probably wasn't going to live long enough to see even the hallway again. But yet, he persisted.

He sat down on the bed next to Raven. He slipped one arm underneath her and placed the other on top, pulling her closer to him. She protested, with her body tensing up and a few select words being thrown at him. He held her nonetheless. He nuzzled his head into her hair and just laid there silently. Raven's cries intensified, but she stopped fighting him. Soon, the swirling objects in the room began to slow before gradually lowering to the ground messily.

"Why are you doing this?" she choked out between sobs. "Why do you keep coming back? Why don't you just give up?"

"I can't just leave you alone Raven. Not when you're upset," he said calmly, his face still buried in her hair. She smelled like fresh lavender with a slight hint of dark chocolate.

"You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be with me," she whispered, barely audible. Had she been with anyone else, the comment would've gone unnoticed.

"Why?" he asked. He tried to keep his voice calm in an attempt to calm the empath, and it seemed to be doing its job.

"Why do you keep coming back? Why in the world would you want to be with me?" she asked.

"Because I love you, Rae. I love you," he said, his voice low and loving.

"How?!" she choked on a sob. "How could you love an unlovable monster like me?!"

"How can you be unlovable, Rae, if I love you?" he said. When she didn't respond, he kept talking. "I love how you get so captivated by the novels you read. I love the way you sip on your tea, and the small smile that graces your face when you do so. I love how you spend girl time with Starfire even though you can't really get into it. I love how you help Cy out with his baby when he needs to make repairs. I love how you call Robin out on his obsessive shit when he gets in that mode. I love how you keep me sane and happy and at peace. I love how you kick bad guy ass like its nothing to you. I love how you try to see the good in all people, even when they haven't necessarily done the same to you. I love how you keep giving me second chances, and third and fourth and hundredth chances. I love the calmness that radiates off of you when you mediate in the Common Room in front of the window, and how the light shines down on you. I love the way the light makes the light lavender strands in your hair stand out, as if they were glowing. I love the cute way you blush whenever you get slightly embarrassed. I love the way you love me, despite all the jokes that I know get on your nerves. I love you, Rae, and everything about you."

Her sobs had slowed, eventually coming to a complete stop. She laid in his embrace, shaking ever so slightly, her breath shallow. She choked back one last sob, and Beast Boy held her tighter.

"I love you, Rae. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I lo –," he babbled.

"Gar," Raven said, her voice so quiet and small. "I – I love you too."

The two continued to lay on the bed in each other's embrace, small smiles gracing each other's faces, small tears rimming both of their eyes now. Beast Boy could feel Raven's body gradually relaxing and her breath slowing, falling into his loving embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Here's the seventeenth one-shot in the series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Wikked Grin: Thank you! I really appreciate that! Keeping characters in character is always hard, but I feel like Beast Boy and Raven are especially difficult since they're so complex. As for what's next, it's a one-shot on the happier/funnier side! I hope you'll enjoy it too! :)**

 **RPGPersona: I figured I'd leave the overall cause to the reader to interpret. I would struggle to leave someone alone in that situation as well. Sometimes cheesy things are the best things, despite all of the clichés involved with them. It's hard to ignore your own insecurities and doubts, and it can be incredibly difficult to push past them, but it's important to do so. Hope you're enjoying the one-shots :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

"When the Broken Glass Litters the Floor"

"Mornin', Rae! How did you sleep?" Cyborg asked as his bacon sizzled in the skillet on the stove. He had on his chef hat and his apron, just as he donned every morning when he cooked his precious pork.

"I slept well, thank you. How about yourself?" Raven responded as she started to boil the water for her tea. She reached into the cupboard above her head and pulled out a box of loose leaf tea. She filled a tea steeper with the loose flowers and herbs. As soon as the metallic ball was submerged in the now-boiling water, the aroma of lavender tulsi herbal tea filled the air, fighting the smell of the bacon.

"Pretty well. Even better now since I'm about to have some bacon," he smiled brightly as the bacon grease popped and sizzled. "Hey, how about all of us head to the park today? It's a great day outside – might be good for all of us to get in some fresh air."

"I like that idea. I will ask Gar about it," Raven said. As if on cue, the doors of the Common Room slid open and Beast Boy walked in. He started heading towards the kitchen.

"Mornin', B," Cyborg greeted his best friend.

"Mornin', Cy!" he beamed as he pulled some tofu bacon out of the fridge.

"Don't tell me you're going to be cooking that next to me. It's going to contaminate my bacon-y goodness!" Cyborg complained, both somewhat jokingly and seriously.

"More like your murdered meat is going to contaminate my soybean-y goodness!" Beast Boy retorted. He placed the tofu onto a pan and began to heat it up on the stove top. As it was heating up, he walked over to Raven. "Hey Rae! How are you?"

"I'm well. And you?" she said as she picked her tea steeper in and out of the water, allowing it to distribute evenly in the hot liquid.

"Great!" he beamed as he came up to her and hugged her from behind, taking in all her warmth like the herbal tea in front of her.

"Cyborg suggested that we all go to the park today. Would you like to join?" she asked.

"Sure! Sounds great, Rae!" the oil in the tofu pan started to pop, so he rushed over to it to turn the temperature on the stove top down.

This day was turning out great so far for Raven. She felt superbly calm and at peace, as if everything was in her favor. She rarely felt this calm, so it felt like a present. She was even looking forward to going to the park later with her friends, and being under the bright, warm sunlight. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this calm, the last time she felt so in control of her powers.

 _Crash!_

At that moment, all of the glasses on the countertop, including her mug, and one of the windows in the Common Room shattered, littering the broken glass and ceramics on the floor. Raven felt her cheeks blush bright red, and she felt everyone's stares on her. She heard a nervous laughter behind her, courtesy of Beast Boy.

"Ah, sorry Rae," he laughed sheepishly, running his free hand up and down the back of his neck. "Didn't think I'd get that kind of reaction."

Suddenly, Raven turned around, facing her uncomfortable boyfriend. Her face felt like it was on fire, and she couldn't tell if it was from her continuing embarrassment or from the slight anger starting to boil in her blood.

"Well, what did you expect to happen when you decided to pinch my behind?" she asked, keeping her voice to a whisper in an attempt to keep the conversation between them. Unfortunately, the other three teens in the room were very aware of what had happened, and were trying their hardest to keep their laughter to a strained minimum.

"Uh….," Beast Boy stuttered, trying to figure out the right words to say, "not…not that."

He started to back away somewhat slowly, as if to protect himself from the impending wrath of his mortified girlfriend.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, trying to calm herself again.

"Hehe, sorry Rae!" he said, approaching the door faster now, "Love ya!"

Suddenly he was out the door and out of sight, and Raven felt her blush intensify tenfold.

Maybe today wasn't going to be the calmest day ever, but at least it was entertaining.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Here's the eighteenth one-shot in this series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Wikked Grin: Thanks! I found them by the user Trash-by-vouge. I just looked at her page again right before I typed this reply to see if I could find the specific post, but I cannot. It's probably wayyy down on her feed. I originally saw her post reblogged by another user; it was a general prompt theme as opposed to a Teen Titan specific prompt theme :)**

 **RPGPersona: I figured that since the title suggested a negative or sad theme, it might be fun to do an unexpected plot! I certainly enjoyed writing this one. All three were in the room to witness it, and I'm sure they all enjoyed it haha :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"From Very Far Away"

Doo DOO doo…Doo DOO doo…Doo DOO doo…

The computer sounded out the repetitive beeps as the connection struggled to work. It had been that way for weeks now, hoping the sound of the beeps turned into the sound of each other's voice once a connection was reached. And, as usual, the beeps did soon turn into each other's faces as the greyish blue screen brightened with their faces.

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy chirped happily as he viewed Raven's face on the screen. Or, at least, what he now recognized as her face. Her hair was midnight black, and she had bright blue eyes with a hazel center. Her skin was still like porcelain, but there was a warm undertone to it as opposed to the usual grey. But it was still Raven in all of her beauty.

"Hello," she responded back, her voice somewhat tired but still full of pleasure.

The team had been split in half for about a month now, each half on its own special mission. Raven and Robin were located in a remote area of Mongolia. There had been a growing number of reports about a new supervillain who was terrorizing citizens, and they had gone undercover to investigate. Both of them donned halo rings to disguise themselves among the crowds.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were still located in the states, but not in Jump City. They had moved north into the state of Washington, also remotely located on the Canadian border. There were believed to be connections between the villain in Mongolia and recent crime reports at the border of Washington and British Columbia. How they were connected, they weren't sure yet, but they were determined to find out.

Beast Boy stared at the screen with his now-blue eyes, his shaggy blonde hair covering his eyes ever so slightly. A wide grin covered his face, a light pink blush under his light tan skin.

"How've ya been, Rae?" he asked, far too cheery considering it was the middle of the night for him.

"Decent. We may have gotten a lead today. Robin is planning on having us continue to track the suspect before we move in to intervene. He's trying to keep this at minimal violence," Raven explained.

"Sounds good. Be careful, Rae. We don't really know what we're up against yet," he said, a worried expression covered his face. He was used to the daily threats that they encountered; every day brought he chance of severe injury or even death. He had gotten used to it, but he still feared for his friends, especially when they were thrown into bigger situations such as the one they were in.

"I will be. You need to be as well, Gar. How are things there?" she asked.

"Nothing too exciting. We haven't gotten any major leads yet. And Cyborg is having us stay low, so it's hard to get involved. Guess it's for the best though, but I just want to get this over with," he explained.

"I do too. I hadn't expected it to go on this long, but I don't see this ending any time soon, Gar. Best to get prepared for this to go on for a few more weeks," she said.

"I miss you so much, Rae," he said, a sad and lonely expression covering his face.

"I miss you too, Gar," she said, sharing his expression.

"Maybe Robin will regroup us soon, especially since you guys got a lead and we got nothing?" he asked.

"Perhaps. I can bring it up to Robin," she offered, and Beast Boy perked up.

"That'd be great! I'll bring it up to Cy too!" he said.

"Sounds like a plan," Raven said. "So how has –,"

"Raven! Can I meet with you out here?" they heard Robin call out from somewhere off camera. Raven let out a small sigh, dropping the rest of her sentence.

"Well, it seems I have to go," she said.

"Okay," Beast Boy said, "Maybe we can talk tomorrow?"

"Hopefully. And I'll bring up the regroup suggestion to Robin and let you know what he says," she restated.

"Okay!" Beast Boy said, a bit happier this time, "Oh, and Rae?"

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"I love you," he said endearingly.

"I love you too, Gar," Raven said, her expression growing calm with contentment. "I will talk to you soon, okay?"

"Definitely," he said, feeling at peace. "See ya, Rae!"

"See you," Raven said as she clicked off of the video chat. She sat in her chair as she stared out at the dark and quiet room before her. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out as she got up to see what Robin needed, with full intentions to bring the team back together as soon as possible.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Here's the nineteenth one-shot in the series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **This chapter has some mild smut in it, just as a heads-up.**

 **Wikked Grin: Thank you! :)**

 **RPGPersona: I always imagined that honorary titans filled in for them when they're gone. Can't just leave the city alone, and I imagine the other heroes would be more than happy to fill in. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

"With No Space Left Between Us"

Her body was pressed against the wall, a pair of strong, green hands holding her up just a few inches from the ground. Her breathing was heavy, as was his. She looked down at his muscular body, able to see all of the individual muscles and curves on his shirtless torso. _If only more wasn't covered by clothing,_ she thought to herself, a small smirk covering her flushed face. She brought her face onto his, crashing their lips together. She bit his lower lip and felt him smile, causing her to bite harder. One of her hands rounded behind his neck, taking a fistful of hair into her small, pale hand.

Raven pushed him back, trying to take charge. He responded by pushing harder against her, grinding his hips onto hers just a little. Raven jumped up a little and threw her legs around his torso, effectively gripping herself onto him. With her back still against the wall for support, he grabbed the lower hem of her black tank top and removed it over her head, revealing her black lace bra covering her rounded breasts. He licked his lips at the sight. He placed one of his arms around her back, the other underneath her butt to support her. He buried his face into her neck, biting and sucking her at her skin. Raven inhaled sharply, scratching her nails along his back before clenching them tightly around his broad shoulders. A low growl erupted from his throat, and Raven felt her face growing hot.

Beast Boy grinded his hips harder into Raven, and she responded by doing the same. He looked down at her petite body, a thin layer of sweat covering all of her curves. He gently ran his hands up and down her sides, one of his hands finding its place caressing a single cheek, squeezing it. Raven bit his ear. He moved his hand slightly to the side and down, gently brushing against her inner thigh. Raven moaned and brought her lips to his ear, softly pressing against it.

"Oh, is that where you wanna go?" Raven purred before biting his ear again. She knew it was his weakness.

"You know it, Rae," he rasped out, kissing along her neck again, the trail of kisses leading down her collar bones and towards her cleavage. Raven's breath hitched, which Beast Boy took as a cue to continue. "You want me to continue?" he asked, hoping for her consent.

"Oh, you better," she teased, moving her lips down from his ear and down to his neck, giving it the same treatment that he had done to her neck. A smirk covered his face, a low moan filling his throat. He tightened his grip along her back and bottom and removed them from the wall's support. He scratched down her back with his one free hand. Raven shivered as his nails scraped down her back, feeling them send tingles through her nerves.

She lurched her body up, throwing her chest violently into his face, though more forceful than she had intended. Suddenly, she felt her position in the air start to change, and soon the floor came into her vision before her body smacked into it. The impact wasn't nearly as painful as she believed it would have, and that's when she realized that the changeling had been her cushion. He was splayed out on the ground, his arms covering her back. Her knees were against the ground, and her body hovered over his.

"Well damn, Rae. Couldn't even wait til we got to the bed?" he laughed after a moment of recovery. A blush covered Raven's face.

"I guess you could say that," she stuttered, trying to play her mistake as intention. It was obvious to her boyfriend, though, that their current position was not planned by the empath. He let out a small laugh, pulling her body closer to his in a gentle hug.

"I love you, Rae. I love you so much," he said to her. He felt her bury her face into his neck, cuddling up against his bare body.

"I love you too, Gar," she responded, melting into his body's heat. They stayed like that for some time, simply enjoying each other's company, before eventually resuming their prior activity where it had left off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Here's the twentieth one-shot in the series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Wikked Grin: Haha, I'm not sure if that's meant to be a good thing or a bad thing, but I'm happy with the reaction nonetheless :)**

 **RPGPersona: It was hard to not think of a scene like that for the provided prompt haha. I tried to think of others, like being stuck in a tight space during mission or something, but no good plots came to mind. So, why not just write smut haha :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"As We Huddle Together, the Storm Raging Outside"

 _Crash!_

The Common Room lit up with a bright, white light as the lightning cracked through the sky, followed by the loud grumble of thunder. All of the lights were off in the room. It wasn't so much as by choice as it was by force, as the severe storm had caused a power outage a little over an hour ago. Although it wasn't of their own choice, it wasn't necessarily unwanted. Raven had lit candles throughout the room, and the sweet and calming aroma of lavender and vanilla filled the air as the fire melted the scented waxes. It was peaceful, harshly contrasting against the raging storm.

Raven and Beast Boy were cuddled on the couch, wrapped together beneath a large, indigo blanket. The two had been left alone that night. Cyborg was in Steel City doing 'repairs to the tower', although, if the flirting between him and Bumblebee suggested anything, repairs weren't the only thing he had to do. Robin and Starfire were on a date night themselves, but didn't disclose the details. So that left Beast Boy and Raven alone, on a date night of their own. They had been watching various movies before the power went out, so they had settled for watching the storm outside.

Another particularly loud crack of thunder and lightning rang through the sky, causing Raven to jump ever so slightly. Beast Boy, who had one of his arms over Raven's shoulders, felt her jump. When he looked over at her, he could see a blush rise over her cheeks despite the darkness in the room. He let out a small chuckle, eliciting a scowl from Raven.

"Something funny?" she accused as his chuckle faded

"Nothin' Rae. Just didn't know you were so scared of thunder," Beast Boy said, a small smile gracing his face.

"I am NOT afraid of the thunder. It just…just startled me," she countered.

"Huh, whatever ya say, Rae," Beast Boy said. Raven deepened her scowl.

"I am not afraid of the thunder, Gar!" Raven said, her voice rising.

"It's fine, Rae. Didn't mean to upset you or anything. Just messing with ya," Beast Boy started, feeling Raven's muscles relax. "Besides, even if you were afraid of the thunder, I'd still love you."

The atmosphere in the room seemed to come to a near stop, and both of their breathing slowed.

"Uh…uh…..ah….," Beast Boy stammered as he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself to be chucked out the window and into the storm. When he didn't feel his body crashing through glass and into the ocean, he slowly opened one eye back open to take in his surroundings. Raven was sitting, staring at seemingly nothing, mouth slightly agape.

"You…you…love me?" Raven whispered, surprise still covering her face.

"Yeah, I do, Raven. I do," Beast Boy whispered, the same expression covering his face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gar," Raven said, her shocked expression turning into one of bliss. Beast Boy pulled her closer to him, tightening their embrace. "I love you so much."

* * *

 **Sorry this one was so short! Most of these are about 800-900 words, but this one is just under 600. I make up for the length in a few one-shots from now haha**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! Here's the twenty first one-shot in the series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I know finals are coming up for many of you, as well as for myself, so good luck everyone!**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

"Over Your Shoulder"

"It's really beautiful out here," Raven whispered, her breath flying into the wind.

"It really is," Beast Boy agreed.

They were standing outside, waiting for the meteor shower that was supposed to start soon. It was about two in the morning, but they weren't tired. There was too much excitement to be tired. It was one of the first meteor showers that they had had the opportunity to see. It was usually far too bright in Jump City to see the meteor showers, so they had decided to go far from the city to watch. There was a lot of barren land just outside of Jump City. It was full of caverns and cliff sides, and no one lived there. Because of this, there was almost no light pollution.

The air was cold, and a sudden breeze sent a shiver up Raven's spine. Beast Boy took notice of this immediately, moving closer to her to share his body heat.

"Th-thank you," Raven said shyly. She appreciated his touch and wanted nothing more than to just sink into his warmth, taking it all in.

"No problem, Rae!" Beast Boy said, leaning into her further. Suddenly, a streak of light flew through the sky, so quick it was almost missed. "Woah! Did you see that, Rae?"

Raven nodded. More streaks started to fill the sky, swiftly becoming more numerous. The sky that had been a dark, navy blue, almost black, was now covered in a light yellow hue. It was hazy, but the meteors added a certain sparkle.

"That's quite…remarkable," Raven said, pouring more focus into the scene above. She had watched meteor showers on the TV before, but never in person. She found it surreal.

"It is," Beast Boy said, his large beaming smile softening into one more subtle.

Raven felt him move, and suddenly she became cold once again. It didn't last long, though. Before she knew it, he was behind her, hugging her. His front was pressed up against the length of her back. His arms were wrapped around her arms and chest, holding her tightly up against him. He nuzzled his face into her neck, resting his cheek on her shoulder. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and she felt her heart speed up.

"Gar, you're going to miss the meteor shower," she said, noticing that he was no longer looking to the sky.

"I've seen meteor showers before. Besides, I'd rather be right here," he said, his voice soft and deep at the same time.

Raven raised her hands and rested them on his forearms, gripping them with her thin, pale fingers. He placed his plump lips on her neck, and it tingled. He pressed them against her skin, the pressure making her heart beat faster. His lips than began moving, forming words.

"I love you, Rae. I love you so much," he breathed.

Raven rested her cheek on the top of his head, his soft hair tickling her skin.

"I love you too, Gar," she whispered.

They lifted their eyes to the sky, watching the final wisps of light fly through the sky, before the sky finally returned to its dark, navy blue, almost black.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Here's the twenty-second one shot in the series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **RPGPersona: Blanket cuddles with a special someone are always so nice. That would be an interesting twist on this one-shot, with the fear denial outcome haha. I've never seen a meteor shower either, but I would love to! It's really hard to see any sort of space-event where I live because of all the light pollution. I'm glad you thought it was cute haha :)**

 **Wikked Grin: Thanks! :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"Muffled, from the Other Side of the Door"

"So that was interesting," Raven said quietly as she walked hand in hand with Beast Boy down the hall. Dinner had just ended, and it had been unusual, to say the least. Cyborg and Robin had been fighting, so dinner was tense. The team usually kept fights and tensions out from dinner and other social times, but that didn't happen this time. The entire dinner was filled with petty remarks and passive aggressive actions, and the whole team was affected by it. Raven and Beast Boy finished eating as quickly as they could and made their way out of the kitchen.

"That's an understatement," Beast Boy responded, a slight laugh under his voice. Cyborg and Robin definitely had their fair share of fights, and the team was really used to it, but it still put a damper on activities. This fight was really getting to the team though, and putting them all into semi-foul moods.

"You could say that again," Raven agreed. They were turning the corner with Raven's room in sight.

Beast Boy could feel his heart race speed up. He was getting nervous. He and Raven had been going out for about a month now. He had wanted to kiss her the whole time, but thought to give her space. He knew that she was still trying to get comfortable with the whole dating thing, and he didn't want to push her to do something that she was uncomfortable with. But, lately she seemed to be doing better with more couple-y things like handholding and hugging, so he decided to go in for their first kiss tonight. Soon, they reached her door.

"Well, goodnight Beast Boy," Raven said as she tried to let go of his hand, but he held on tightly, not letting her go. "What?" she asked, confused at his gesture. She could see his cheeks blush ever so slightly behind his green skin.

"I, uh…sorry," he said, laughing nervously. Raven frowned ever so slightly, trying to decipher his oddness. She got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "So…how have you been?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow, her confusion growing.

"I have been fine, as you already knew," she said. Beast Boy slapped himself internally at his stupid remark.

"Oh, yeah, haha. Guess I did…," he responded sheepishly.

"Beast Boy, is something going on? You're acting strange," she asked him, her voice cautious.

"Yeah! Yeah! Everything is fine!" he said, a large grin covering his face. Raven studied him.

"Well, then, since everything is fine, I guess I'll be going now," she said, trying to turn back to her room.

"Wait! Raven!" he said quickly, pulling her back. She turned to face him with an irritated expression covering her face. Her irritation quickly turned into surprise though when he planted his lips onto hers. It wasn't anything too intense; just a basic peck. But there was so much passion in it, and so much fear. Beast Boy pulled back slightly and stared into her wide, shocked eyes.

"I, uh….," Raven began to stutter, panic rising in her bones. She didn't know how to deal with situations like these. She was never supposed to deal with situations like these. "I'm sorry," she said hurriedly. "I can't do this…," she pulled her hand out of his and rushed into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Beast Boy stood there, still facing her door, still leaning forward ever so slightly from when he had departed from her lips. His eyes were wide like hers, but they weren't full of fear or surprise. They were full of disappointment and pain. She had been so quick to push him away, so quick to turn him down.

"Rae," he whispered, one hand laying tenderly on her door. He couldn't believe it. He was used to being turned down, but it hurt so much unbelievably more coming from Raven. "Rae, I love you," he said brokenly. He closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to block his tears from falling, and slowly made his way to his room.

In her room, Raven was sitting with her back to the door, silent tears running down her face. Her body was shaking, and she was holding her knees to her chest. "I love you too," she said quietly, causing her tears to come out more vehemently. "I'm so sorry…"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Here's the twenty-third one-shot in the series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **This fanfic is inspired by the song "Sarah Smiles" by Panic! at the Disco, so that's where the references come from if you're curious.**

 **Wikked Grin: Thank you! As for angst/more serious one-shots, we are 5 one-shots away from one. When it comes to fluff, most of these one-shots have at least a little bit of fluff. Hope you're enjoying them! :)**

 **RPGPersona: I hope different in a good way haha! First kisses can be stressful or even scary to a certain extent; I know I freaked out at my first one. I suppose it's just a matter of being scared of intimacy, and seeing kissing as an intimate activity. It does get less stressful to a certain extent as it happens more, though. It'd be a long road, but Beast Boy seems to be a patient person, one that will wait for Raven :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"Through a Song"

Raven stared at the small, violet picture frame on her desk. It was a picture of her and Beast Boy, with the frame covered in tacky glitter and thin strings from the hot glue gun. It was a photo from the fair when Beast Boy had won her the giant stuffed chicken. She looked irritated in the photo with a rosy blush across her cheeks as she held the stuffed animal. Beast Boy had one arm around her, the other hand giving a thumbs up as he smiled widely. She remembered that day like it was yesterday, and it still remained as one of her favorite memories. Next to the photo and hand-made frame, there were dozens of other crafts and gifts. Chocolate. Flowers. Small decorated packages of dried lavender for her tea. Books. Gift cards. Everything.

Beast Boy had been going a bit crazy with the gifts lately. Only a week earlier, he had turned a corner too sharply while running through the halls. He had been searching for Cyborg, excited to tell him about news of a new Mega Monkeys game to be released. He had, instead, found Raven. Or, to be more precise, his forehead found Raven's nose. As they hit one another, a loud, sickening crack was heard and they both feel backwards onto their backs. When they both sat back up, Beast Boy was cradling his aching, now-bruised forehead while Raven was cradling her bleeding, now-broken nose. He had, of course, panicked at the sight of her blood and tried to help, but made it worse. Raven had taken it in stride, knowing that he had meant no harm. And she was able to heal herself within minutes. No more pain. No more broken nose. But Beast Boy felt immensely guilty despite her forgiveness, and no amount of excessive apologizing and gift giving was easing his guilt. It was starting to become overwhelming for Raven, to say the least.

She assumed her meditative position and began to chant her mantra. She appreciated his giving, despite its excessiveness. It was cute. But no amount of cuteness could make it less overwhelming, and her need for meditation had steadily grown more and more urgent.

She thought that she heard some sounds and voices outside of her room, but ignored it. She was deep in her meditation and didn't want it to be disrupted unless it was of importance. But the sound grew steadily louder, and it moved from blurry background noise to clear words. Raven recognized that voice.

 _"I was fine, just a guy living on my own, waiting for the sky to fall. Then you called and changed it all, doll."_

Oh, Azar.

 _"Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in. We both know you'd already win. Mmm, your original sin."_

It was Beast Boy. Outside of her room. _Singing._ She could hear him awkwardly strumming a guitar, pausing every so often to find the right chord. And he was singing. Singing! Raven blushed.

 _"You fooled me once with your eyes, now, honey, you fooled me twice with your lies, and I say,"_

Raven was so shocked, paralyzed by her emotions at what she was hearing outside of her door. His voice was growing in loudness, and he could barely hold a tune.

 _"Raven smiles like Raven doesn't care. She lives in her world, so unaware. Does she know that my destiny lies with her? Raven, (Raven, Raven, Raven)"_

He was practically screaming the words now, and she knew that the others could probably hear him. This thought alone shocked her out of her paralyzed state as she fell out of her meditative position and stumbled towards the door.

 _"Oh, Raven, Rae –_ ahhh!" Beast Boy screamed as he was yanked into the empath's room by his arm, falling face first onto the floor. Raven encased the guitar in her energy before he fell, saving the instrument from being crushed and splintering into his body. "Rae, why'd you do that for? I still had some of the song left!"

"That's – that's fine. Really," she stuttered as her blush grew to deep, deep red. She could feel the auras of Starfire and Cyborg in the hallway, and they were highly amused.

"But Rae," Beast Boy started as he stood back up, "don't ya wanna hear me sing some more?" He wiggled his ears and raised one of his eyebrows, smirking at the empath.

"Uhh…uh…," Raven stuttered, her blush deepening more. Beast Boy began laughing.

"It was a bit much, wasn't it?" he asked, his ears drooping somewhat.

"Just a bit…," Raven said. She noticed his change in mood and tried to lighten it. "It was sweet though, really. I really appreciate it." His ears perked right back up.

"Really? I'm just trying to make it up for you, because, you know," he said as he gestured to his nose and curved his finger down to his lip to suggest falling blood.

"Beast Boy, you've more than made it up for me," Raven said, gesturing to the overflowing desk of gifts behind her. "I forgive you. It wasn't a big deal, I promise."

"I know, I just feel really bad about it," he said, his voice getting quieter.

Raven approached him, pulling him into an embrace.

"I know. Your guilt is radiating off of you in waves. But look, I'm fine. You're fine. Everything is fine," she said as she let go of him, staring into his eyes. "I love you, Garfield."

"I love you too, Rae," he said, a blush covering his own cheeks. "You sure you don't want to listen anymore, 'cause I still got more song to sing, my love," he said, a smirk covering his face again.

"I'm sure," Raven said, smirking slightly to herself. She walked over to her desk to retrieve the dried lavender. She started walking back towards him. "How about we go make each other some tea – ahh!" she said as she tripped on the neck of the guitar. Her forehead slammed right into his nose, breaking it and causing it to bleed. The two laid on the ground, momentarily stunned.

"Guess we're even now, huh?" Beast Boy laughed, helping to pick the guilt-ridden Raven up off the floor. Raven frantically began to heal Beast Boy's nose, wiping up the excess blood with her cloak until he was cleaned up. All the while, Beast Boy just laughed.

Over the next week, gifts started to cover Beast Boy's desk. He was starting to lose sight of the desk's surface, and was just waiting for the day that he heard Raven singing outside of his door.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! Here's the twenty-fourth one-shot in the series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **RATTLEHEAD414: The Judas Contract? I thought it was so good! But, it did piss me off to a certain extent just because of Terra. The end was so sad to me. I'm glad this story fulfilled your need of BBRae! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **Guest: Thank you! I think I may have one later in this series; I feel like I've written one like that. Guess we'll see haha :)**

 **Wikked Grin: Thank you! :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

 **Also, good luck on your final exams if that's currently going on for you!**

* * *

"Without Really Meaning It"

"C'mon dude! How can you say that your murder meat is better than my soybeany goodness?!" Beast Boy yelled from behind the kitchen counter as he ate his tofu eggs. Cyborg was standing across from him at the stove with his bacon sizzling in a pan.

"I can say that because it's true. Bacon will always beat your fake meat-wannabe!" Cyborg yelled happily as the bacon grease popped onto his armor.

Starfire and Robin were sitting at the kitchen table. Robin was downing his second cup of black coffee, supplying his caffeine addiction. Starfire was sitting next to him, tending to Silkie who was purring contently in her lap. Suddenly, the Common Room doors opened up and Raven walked in, heading straight to her tea kettle to brew herself a cup of herbal tea.

"Morning, Rae!" Beast Boy chirped happily when Raven got closer to him.

"Good morning," she said as she filled up the kettle with water and set it on the heat.

"Want some bacon Raven?" Cyborg asked her.

"No thank you," she began, "I'm fine with just my tea."

"Besides, Cy, even if she wanted to eat something for breakfast, she'd obviously want some of my tofu!" Beast Boy yelled as he stuffed his mouth full of the white substance.

"In your dreams, green bean," Cyborg said, his face contorting in disgust as he watched his friend consume the horrid food substitute.

"Rae, wouldn't you eat tofu? It's goooood!" he said, pushing the plate closer towards the empath.

"As Cyborg said, in your dreams," Raven responded as she poured the now boiling water into a mug, the water causing the flowers and herbs in the mesh sac to start to steep.

Cyborg laughed as he took his plateful of bacon to the table, ruffling Raven's hair as he walked by her.

"See, green bean. Raven's on my side," he laughed.

Beast Boy pretended to sulk at the unfortunate turn of events, but it came out more like an amused smirk. He nearly always lost the tofu vs. meat debate, but he enjoyed the playful banter regardless.

Raven, who had finished pouring her tea, took a seat across from Beast Boy. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Beast Boy finishing off his tofu and Raven lightly sipping her herbal tea. Beast Boy could smell the tea and recognized it as lavender and honey, the one she most often enjoyed. After a few minutes, Raven spoke up.

"I had almost forgotten to tell you," she said quietly as she got up from her seat. Beast Boy's ears perked up and he watched her walk out of the kitchen and towards the sofa in the Common Room. As she rounded around the couch, she leaned over and picked up a dusty purple burlap sac from the couch. As she made her way back over to the kitchen, Beast Boy eyed the sac suspiciously, curious of its contents. Raven sat back down across from Beast Boy, holding the sac in her lap. She began to search through it.

"As I was going down to the book store yesterday afternoon, I saw this in a store window. I remembered you talking about it, so I decided to pick it up for you," she said, finally locating what she had been searching for. She pulled out a thin book with a colorful cover and handed it to Beast Boy. He inspected it, reading 'The Magnificent Mando: The Attack of the Outsiders, Issue #43' as the cover, a photo of a man dressed in a bright yellow outfit on the cover. "I hope it is the correct one. The owner of the store said it was the most recent issue, but I regardless wasn't sure."

"Dude, this is awesome! I can't believe you found this! It's the most recent one! All the stores in the state went out of stock of this issue within the first few hours and I wasn't able to get ahold of one! I can't believe this!" he squealed as he flipped through the pages of the comic book. After going through all the pages, he placed the book down onto the table and jumped off his chair and ran to Raven. He immediately hugged her, rather violently, squeezing and shaking her in excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he squealed as Raven squirmed in discomfort.

"You're….very welcome…..," she said between breaths. She hadn't expected such a strong hug from the excitable changeling, assuming that only the alien could give such powerful embraces.

"Dude this is awesome! Thank you so much! I love you!" he said. He suddenly took in a sharp inhale of breath and he stopped shaking the empath. He felt her chest stop rising, and knew that she was holding her breath.

"Uhh….," she said. He started to pull away from her, and he looked at her face. Her mouth was hung open, her face slightly paler than usual.

"Not...uh…that's not what I meant. I just meant….uh….thanks….it's really….great….I like it….a lot. And you, but….not….uh…..like like, just…..like…..uh," he said, his face growing pale like hers. "So, uh…thanks….see ya….later….I guess…. Bye." Beast Boy reached his hand over the table, grabbed the comic, and ran out of the room, a bright blush contrasting against his pale, green skin. A blush also covered Raven's face. She turned around, peering at the door that Beast Boy had just left out of, and also saw the other teens. The three other teens were all sitting at the table, their mouths wide open, staring wide eyed at Raven. Suddenly, they all turned their attention back to their food, and Raven back to her tea, forgetting the awkward situation, or at least trying to.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! Here's the twenty-fifth one-shot in the series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **RPGPersona: Glad you enjoyed it! It was definitely one of my favorite one-shots to write in this series. I imagine they heard; despite the size of the tower, they seem to always be in each other's business. It'd be interesting to write about Raven's singing haha. Yeah, I decided to do this one shot when they were not dating. I imagine that'd be an awkward situation for everyone, not just Raven and Beast Boy, so I agree that they were smart to not get too involved. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"In a Blissful Sigh as you Fall Asleep"

It was so warm, almost overwhelming. But it wasn't overwhelming in bad or uncomfortable way. Rather, it was overwhelming in the sense that it consumed all of your thoughts and all of your senses, and was, by default, purely blissful. That's the way it always was in moments like this. Curled up under piles of blankets and curled up against each other. It was just so warm, and so happy.

Beast Boy had one arm wrapped up underneath Raven's side, and she was curled into him, one arm resting over his bare, broad chest. While his legs were laying out straight, hers were bent, ever so slightly jabbing into his thigh. The lights were off in her bedroom, but sweet smelling candles lit up the room, giving it a warm, cozy glow. They had been in that position for nearly an hour, simply recounting memories from over the years.

"Remember that time where Cy spilled that cheesy omelet all over the couch?" Beast Boy recalled, letting out a light chuckle at the memory.

"Yeah, and the cheese hardened to the couch so fast that he couldn't get it cleaned up," Raven said, the images filling her mind.

It had been nearly a year ago. It was a relatively normal breakfast, tofu vs. meat debates and all. Cyborg had made an omelet to go along with his precious bacon, and being him, there was more cheese in his omelet than egg itself. Due to the overabundance of the melted substance, it dripped onto the couch right before he sat down. The yellow goo stuck to the fabric, adhering almost instantly. He had tried so desperately to remove it, but couldn't. It was almost comical watching him overreact to a minor stain.

"I still smell cheese whenever I sit on that couch," Beast Boy said, laughing again. Raven could feel his chest rumble with each hearty chuckle, and she curled in deeper towards him.

"I bet," she said, agreeing with him. "I don't think that can beat the time when Starfire made the Birthday Pudding for Robin, and spilled that on the couch."

A large grin covered Beast Boy's face at the humorous memory. He remembered it like it was yesterday, even though it was a few months ago. It had been Robin's birthday, and even though he had insisted it not be made a big deal, Starfire decided to make it a big deal. So she took the initiative to prepare all party celebrations, including her Birthday Pudding. It wasn't nearly as repulsive as the Pudding of Sadness, it had its own special horribleness. The main ingredient, of course, was an excessive amount of mustard, combined with Tamaranean berries and something with purple goo. And she added chocolate and rainbow sprinkles for the extra Birthday touch. Robin had been sitting on the couch with Cyborg, playing a video game. Neither of them had noticed the approaching Starfire, and were therefore startled when she appeared out of seemingly nowhere and started bellowing out a Tamaranean song while presenting the concoction. The boys had screamed in fear, which startled Starfire, sending the oddly colored pudding directly on the couch. It had somehow missed both Robin and Cyborg, but the couch had been soiled. Robin wasn't upset with Starfire, knowing it was an accident. Cyborg tried not to be upset. He wasn't necessarily upset with Starfire because he also knew it was an accident, but the pain of the injured couch was overpowering for him. Starfire was able to get the majority of the stain out of the furniture though with something from her home planet. Apparently the Birthday Pudding was notorious for staining fabrics.

"The look on Cy's face when it hit the couch was priceless! Ha! I only wish I could've gotten a photo," he laughed.

Raven snickered softly to herself as she reminisced on the memory as well. It had been quite humorous, the horrified look on Cyborg's face. Part of her felt bad for laughing at his misery, even if the negative emotion was severely misplaced, but it regardless did not make the incident any less funny.

"It was quite funny," she said. She reached with one of her hands the stray hairs on his head and started to play with them. She twirled them around her finger. They were so soft yet strong, and they glistened in the candle light. Raven smirked to herself, a mischievous look covering her soft features.

"What?" he asked, noticing this quick change in demeanor.

"Nothing. I was just thinking…," she started, her expression and mannerisms becoming more playful, "That incident was almost as great as when you spilled hot chocolate all over Starfire's bed."

A few years ago, Jump City had actually received snow. Snow wasn't a common sight in the usually warm city, but that year they had gotten a blizzard. Due to the lack of sunlight and outdoor activities, Starfire had been feeling down. She had explored the snow a bit, and enjoyed it, but soon got bored by the frozen precipitation. In an attempt to cheer her up, Beast Boy had made her a cup of hot chocolate with the little marshmallows, as well as one for himself. He made his way down to her room, taking care to not spill the piping hot liquid, and called for her from outside of her room. She answered quickly enough, and instantly smelled the sweet liquid that he held in his hands. She didn't recognize what is was since it would be the first time she tried hot chocolate, but she was interested nonetheless. She invited him into her room and they made their way over to her bed to sit and talk. It was a common occurrence between the two, to just sit and relax and talk about whatever came to their mind. Except, this time, Beast Boy happened to trip when he was only about two feet away from the bed, effectively spilling the dark brown liquid all over her pinkish purple bedspread, as well as on Starfire. After the initial panic from both parties, one over the hot liquid suddenly covering her skin and the other over the clumsy act, Starfire tried to remove the stain from her bed to find that she could not. Beast Boy had felt immensely guilty about the whole ordeal, and Starfire wasn't too thrilled about the stain herself. She had forgiven him eventually, but not without the use of his kitty cat eyes.

"Oh…that was….that was something," he laughed to himself, remembering the incident himself. He rarely got on Starfire's bad side, but when he did, he was in there deep. "I didn't know a simple chocolate stain could cause so much anger."

"I mean, they were special blankets from her home. Not like she could just go to the store here and pick up another pack," Raven said, defending her alien friend somewhat.

"Yeah, but I did find pretty similar ones, and she seemed to like them," Beast Boy said, defending himself. He had bought Starfire a comforter set very similar to the one that he had ruined. It didn't fix the problem, but definitely helped to patch it up.

"This team has a habit of spilling stuff, doesn't it?" Raven said, remembering all of the many spilling incidents.

"Yeah, it does. Even you," he said accusingly, causing Raven to turn her head to face his.

"Excuse me?" she responded, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Oh c'mon. Are you telling me you don't remember when you spilled your tea all over Robin's….sensitives?" Beast Boy said, a playful grin covering his face. Raven's face blushed brightly as she remembered the horrific incident.

She had been brewing herself a cup of tea. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the previous night and therefore felt pretty out of it. She supposed that's why she managed to trip on seemingly nothing, spilling the freshly poured boiling liquid on Robin's pants, just below the belt. She had never heard someone scream so loudly in pain. The scream was so loud that the other three members of their team rushed down to the kitchen after being awoken from their slumbers to find Robin lying on the ground with his hands cupping the burnt merchandise and Raven's face so red it battled Starfire's hair. Robin had eventually laughed it off, but didn't let her live it down for a few weeks.

"That…was…horrifying," she said, recalling the memory. She had never felt such embarrassment until that moment.

"Bet it was more horrifying for him than it was for you, Rae," Beast Boy said, laughing a bit. His laugh was interrupted with a yawn.

Raven glanced over to the clock and saw that it was nearly one in the morning. They had been talking for such a long time that she had lost track of time.

"Getting tired?" she asked accusingly.

"Just a bit," he said, followed by yet another yawn.

Raven yawned in response, causing a cute, shy smile to appear on Beast Boy's face. Raven snuggled in deeper into him, and pulled the blanket up further onto them. She closed her eyes and let her head rise and fall with his chest. She was about to fall asleep when she heard Beast Boy say something.

"I love you, Rae," he sighed. She peered up slightly at him, just to see that he had fallen asleep, a small smile plastered onto his face. She settled back down onto his chest.

"I love you too, Gar," she eventually followed in his footsteps, falling asleep within a matter of minutes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Here's the twenty-sixth one-shot in the series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Wikked Grin: Thank you! :)**

 **RPGPersona: I'm glad you found the story amusing haha! I thought it'd these would be interesting memories for them to retell, so I'm glad they worked! :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"Broken, as You Clutch the Sleeve of My Jacket and Beg Me Not to Leave"

The air was so cold and still, and yet a certain heaviness hovered over her chest. It felt as if something should be exploding, yet nothing was. Raven didn't particularly like the sensation. It was uncomfortable, but it was necessary. She couldn't do this anymore.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice low and quiet. To anyone else, it would've sounded just like her usual monotone. But he knew different; he heard all of the emotion contained within her seemingly empty voice. She could feel his presence behind her despite her back being turned towards him. She felt him move forward towards her, and she took a step forward to avoid his touch.

"Please, Rae. Please talk to me," he pleaded, the sadness evident in his voice, "You can't just throw this on me without an explanation."

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't understand," she said. She felt tears threatening to spill over, but she kept them still, refusing to let them spill.

"Maybe I would, but we'll never know unless you talk to me about it, Rae! You can't just leave me, leave us, without an explanation! Don't I deserve at least that?" he said. His voice was desperate, as if his whole existence depended on this moment in time.

Silence filled the air. Raven couldn't do this. This relationship, these feelings – they were too much to bear. She wasn't prepared for any of this. She shouldn't have let her emotions get the best of her. All of her emotional training as a child gone to waste, and over something as superficial as a relationship. She cared about him deeply, and she knew that. She could never deny that. But it was still too much, far too taxing on her emotions. It was best if she remained secluded and shut off. There was too much risk involved with this. Perhaps if he was more reserved like her, it could work. But he let his emotions run free, choosing to express himself to the extent of almost being too much. _Almost._ She handled him well, and had for months now. Their relationship had definitely been difficult for both of them. He tried to understand that she needed her space and needed time, and he respected that. But he still required a lot time with her. That was just who he was, and it contrasted so greatly against who she was. They were polar opposites on absolutely everything. They shouldn't have happened. They shouldn't have even been friends, let alone more. And yet, somehow they worked. Somehow they got along. Somehow, they had even developed feelings for one another. It would always remain a mystery for Raven.

"I – I can't explain it, Beast Boy. You'll just have to accept it," she said, her voice growing quieter yet more agitated as the conversation was pushed. He wasn't making this easy for her. Why couldn't he just let it go?! Raven took a step forward, choosing to leave rather than endure more of this conversation. She was stopped short though.

"Rae, no, please," Beast Boy begged, his voice quiet and frail. He was gripping onto her sleeve tightly, bunching up the already snug fabric. "Please don't leave me."

"Beast Boy," she said, her voice matching his brokenness, "You have to let me go."

"I can't do that, Rae. Please! Just talk to me! We can get through this!"

"Bea –,"

"No, Rae, please! I love you!"

Raven stopped cold, not daring to make another move. He – he loved her? How was that possible? How could anyone possibly love her? She had feelings for him, but what did it matter? She was unlovable, and was incapable of expressing love despite what she felt.

"How could you love me?" she asked. The tears that she had once forced back now slowly started to drip down her cheeks. It was all too overwhelming. She wasn't prepared to deal with these sorts of situations.

"How could I love you? How could I not love you, Rae? You're wonderful. I love how strong and fearless you are. You're absolutely beautiful. I love how I feel when I'm around you. I love when we hang out, even when you take me to those book stores and tea shops you like. I love you so much, Rae, and I don't want to lose you," he pleaded. "Please don't leave me."

Raven turned around, gripping onto his body so tightly. She buried her face in his neck, his hair tickling her face. He returned the hug, holding onto her as if he'd never ever let go.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, choking back her sobs, "I love you too."

"It's alright, Rae. It's all alright," he said, holding her tightly.

He rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her and calm her down. It was all going to be okay.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! Here's the twenty-seventh one shot in the series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Wikked Grin: Thank you! I didn't even think of that as a plot for that prompt; as soon as I read the prompt, I knew I wanted to go in a break-up direction. I'm glad it came across well :)**

 **RPGPersona: I felt like this is something that would happen in their relationship, so I wanted to write about it. Raven seems like someone who would struggle with her feelings and how to express them, and perhaps even someone who would feel anxiety or fear towards intimacy. I feel like that, mixed with Beast Boy's persistence, could equal a scene like this one. Hope you're enjoying these :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"A Taunt, with One Eyebrow Raised and a Grin Bubbling at your Lips"

"And tonight on Jump City News," a high-pitched female voice rang out on the TV. Her curly blonde hair was tied up tightly on her head, and she wore a bright smile that was covered in a high shine pink lipstick. She was one of the news reporters on the local news station and often covered the evening news stories. Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch watching the news. Robin liked to keep up with the news stories regarding crimes and politics, while Starfire enjoyed the stories about positive events. Her favorite segment was the one about pets up for adoption. Robin did not share her enthusiasm about the segment, but they watched the news together nonetheless. Cyborg was in the kitchen and he was preparing a steak for dinner. He was tenderizing and marinating the steak, and the room smelled strongly of something spicy. Beast Boy and Raven were in the kitchen too, and they were standing near the counter. Raven was preparing an herbal tea while Beast Boy picked at the grapes off of the counter as he watched the broadcast.

"Looks like this weekend will be nice," he said to her. The blonde woman newscaster who had been on the screen was replaced by a woman with a short, brunette bob who was standing in front of the meteorological screen. She was pointing to the wavy bars on the screen and explaining them. She predicted that it would be sunny and warm this weekend, with only a 10% chance of rain. It was going to be great.

"Yes, it does. We should go out this weekend," Raven stated as she peered over to the screen. "Perhaps we could go to the park again." They often went to the park together for their dates; neither of them enjoyed exceedingly public dates, so they rarely went out to restaurants or movies. They often chose more secluded places, like the park or to a bookstore.

"That'd be great! I feel like we haven't gone out in forever," he said as he plopped another grape into his mouth. "There's been so many crime reports lately."

"I guess all of the villains just wanted to break out of jail this week," she said, sighing a bit. Every day this week, a villain had broken out of jail and they had to deal with it. It hadn't necessarily been difficult – no exceedingly dangerous villains had broken out – but it was still irritating, to say the least. She had had dates interrupted or postponed due to villains, but this week had been a record.

Raven looked over to Beast Boy, studying him momentarily. She watched as he popped another grape into his mouth. His fang glistened in the lights that hung above, as did his eyes that were contently focused on the TV screen again. His jaw line was so, so strong, as was his lean body. She could feel herself heating up a bit just thinking about him. Beast Boy suddenly looked back to her and saw her expression and blush.

"Something going on, Rae?" he asked, somewhat amused. Raven usually kept a relatively straight face, so he found it slightly amusing whenever she looked flustered or anything. He thought it was actually quite beautiful.

"Oh, just thinking," she said, her voice getting slightly deeper and quieter so that only he could hear.

"Thinking about what?" he said, his voice getting quieter too.

A small, mischievous smile graced her face as she stared into his eyes.

"It has been awhile since we had a date, or since we did something," she said seductively, her grin getting somewhat wider as she cocked one of her eyebrows. He could feel himself getting hot and a blush covered his face.

"It has, hasn't it?" he said, his blush being replaced with a smirk as well.

Raven set her tea down on the table, having drunk most of it, and grabbed his bicep lightly. She ran her fingers over it gently, sending shivers down his spine. She moved her pale fingers to his jawline and ran a single finger down its edge.

"Well, you don't want to keep me waiting, now do you?" she said as she let go of him and started walking towards the door. After a moment of blank staring, he shook his head to clear it and ran after her towards her bedroom. After all, he couldn't just keep her waiting, especially with what was waiting for him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! Here's the twenty-eighth one-shot! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

"When I Am Dead"

Everything was black. The curtains that hung, draping to the floor in large folds. The rugs that were laid out between the isles. The chairs that were set up within inches of one another. The roses that hung around the room. The dresses and suits of the attendants. The cloudy, stormy sky outside. Everything was just black. Everything except for the dark brown casket that lay at the front of the room.

The attendants of the funeral were lined up along the side of the room, having abandoned their chairs and whatever belongings that they had brought. They went up one by one and paid their respects to the lost soul. Many had come, raking up a number that would've surprised the body that lay in the casket had they still been breathing. Sometimes you don't realize how many people love and care for you until it's far too late. Some of the attendants laid down flowers on the body, but most just paused at the casket. Perhaps saying a few words, or simply just remembering.

Some of the attendants, of course, spent more time than others. There were four teenagers who spent quite a long time in particular. Robin, the leader of the Titans, was the first of the four to arrive. He stared down at the body for what seemed like minutes. He mouthed some words, paying his respects. He looked down at his feet briefly, and then back up to the body's face, saying his final goodbye. As he walked away and returned to his seat, Starfire stepped up to the open casket. She peered down at the body, the one that was her once dear friend. Despite all the tears she had shed in the past days since the incident, more continued to flow. Resisting the urge to reach down and hug the body, she simply kissed her own hand and gently rested it against the figure's cheek, wishing her friend a goodbye. She soon followed in Robin's footsteps and returned to her seat, immediately receiving comfort from her boyfriend. Cyborg was the next to step up to the casket. He looked down at the body, holding back tears in an attempt to look strong. As he peered down at the still figure, he replayed memories in his head. A small, barely noticeable smile came on his face at the memories, but it quickly faltered as the reality of the situation came roaring back to him. He said his goodbye, and joined Robin and Starfire at their seats. The final one to step up to the casket was one that people had dreaded witnessing. They all knew that it wouldn't be easy. It was one thing for a close friend to pass, but it was an entirely different situation when the one to pass was a lover, as was the case here.

Beast Boy stared down into the casket, gazing at the pale, beautiful face of his Raven. His beautiful, sweet Raven who was stolen from him way too soon. His Raven who was the strongest out of all of them, and fell the hardest, but not without a strong fight. She was always a fighter.

The mission had been straight forward. They knew it posed a challenge, but they had underestimated the threat's potential nonetheless. They underestimated it so much so that when the attacker pulled out a large machine gun, the Titans nearly froze in place. How they were scared frozen still baffled them. You'd think that years of fighting supervillains, world-ending threats, and interdimensional demons would have prepared them thoroughly for any threat that they encountered, yet a simple gun put them in their place. Upon further thought, they supposed that's exactly why they had reacted how they did. They simply weren't used to encountering such technology despite how common it was, and therefore were caught off guard. Being caught off guard in any battle, regardless of weaponry, was never a good thing. It usually resulted in bad injury, sometimes even putting one out of commission for weeks. But this was different. Everything about that mission was different.

The gun had been pulled, glistening in the fluorescent lights that hung at the top of the warehouse. It was relatively large and bulky, much larger than just a hand pistol. Robin, having the most experience with such a weapon, came out of his shock first, attacking the attacker. The man dared not shoot at such a close range, and Robin was kept safe, distracting the man. Cyborg came in from behind and shot him with his sonic cannon. Had he been a normal human, it would've worked. The battle would've ended, and they would've been able to go home. But, of course, nothing had gone right in this battle. The man was a meta-human, able to withstand enormous amounts of power and energy. The sonic cannon simply hit the man, making him lose his footing for a brief moment, but no injuries graced his body, nor his weapon. Starfire assisted Cyborg, raining her starbolts down on the man as Cyborg continued to shoot him with his sonic cannon. Their combined power caused him to stumble, but still was unable to cause injury serious enough to stop him. He hit Robin's temple with the butt of his gun, knocking the Boy Wonder onto the ground, dazing in and out of consciousness. Beast Boy came next in the form of a tiger and attacked the man head on. His claws and teeth did a bit more damage, but still nothing substantial enough. Cyborg attempted to shoot the man again. The attacker anticipated the shot, and moved out of the way at the last second, causing the changeling to get hit instead.

Raven remained in the shadows in the air during this battle. The sight of the weapon had nearly paralyzed her, not knowing how to react. She didn't believe she would fare well if she went down on the ground, and felt her place better and more effective in the air. So there she stayed. She encased a nearby stack of wooden crates in her energy and rained them down on the man once her friends were out of his vicinity. For a moment, she thought it had worked. They all had. But, they had all been foolish. The crates rumbled for a brief moment before the man crawled out from underneath them. He looked angry, much angrier than he had at all the previous attacks. The teens noticed blood dripping from the man's face. Raven had injured him, and it was not appreciated by the attacker at all. Before anyone could react, the man aimed his gun at the empath and fired. It all happened so quickly, and she couldn't react. She couldn't put up a protective shield in time. She couldn't dodge the attack in time. All she could do was stare in pure shock as the bullet sped towards her before implanting itself in her chest. The bullet was followed by more in quick progression, and soon eight bullet holes littered her chest and abdomen. She fell from the sky and collapsed onto the floor in a messy heap.

"Raven!" Beast Boy had yelled. Rage suddenly filled his veins. He resumed the form of a tiger and ripped a claw through the man's throat. Not deep enough to kill him, but enough to render him useless and unconscious. The man collapsed behind the changeling as he ran towards his lover. His Raven.

"Raven! Raven! Talk to me, please!" he screamed, bending down in front of her. He positioned her body so that she was laying down face up. The bullet holes had ripped through her leotard, and it and the floor was quickly being covered in her blood.

"G-Gar," she creaked, her voice quiet and fragile. Her pale skin was blanched white, her violet eyes wide and full of terror.

"Raven! I'm here! Can you heal yourself?! Can you –," he started, but was quickly cut off. The other teens surrounded the two. Robin pulled out his communicator and dialed 911, alerting them to the situation.

"No, I can't," she started. Blood was starting to trickle out of the corner of her mouth and onto the floor. It contrasted so much against the whiteness of her flesh. "There's too many. I can't heal it."

"Raven, please, no. You have to!" Beast Boy screamed. Tears were streaming out of his eyes, as well as the eyes of his friends that surrounded him.

"I'm sorry Gar," Raven croaked, her voice even quieter than before, "I-I love you."

Her once darting and twitching eyes stood still, her chest no longer rising.

"Raven?!" he screamed, grabbing her two shoulders and shaking her. "Raven!" He leaned down and grabbed her body, bring her up into a tight hug against him. He cried violently into her hair, his whole body shaking in grief. The teens behind him stood crying, all of them slowly making their way to the floor to get closer to the two. They stayed like that for minutes on end, the sobs only growing in intensity rather than fading. Cyborg eventually placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"B, there's nothing you can do. We need to go," he said, his voice quiet and shaky. The ambulance and the police had arrived. The man, who was now unconscious, was placed into the ambulance with specialized cuffs on should he wake up. The police had apprehended him, ending his reign of terror.

When Cyborg saw that his friend wasn't going to let go of her willingly, he slowly pulled him off of her, gently laying her body back down on the ground and closing her eyes. He embraced his friend. He expected for him to fight back, to try to get back to her, but he instead collapsed in his arms. Cyborg held him down on the ground, hugging him from behind. Robin stood up and approached the police men and paramedics, updating them on the situation. The paramedics returned to their ambulance and pulled out a gurney, approaching Raven's body.

The teens watched as her lifeless body was placed onto the gurney, a blanket being placed over her body and face. Robin comforted Starfire while Cyborg comforted Beast Boy. The medical examiners came soon after since it was now a murder scene, and the Titans were escorted out so that they could conduct their investigation. They were sent home, and their mourning began.

And now they were here. In the black funeral home, seeing their dear friend one last time before she was buried far too early in her life.

She looked almost at peace in her casket. The blood had been washed out of her hair and off of her face. Her chest and abdomen was covered up by her cloak, too damaged to be seen. Her flesh was pale, but her hair seemed to glow. She had a bouquet of black roses resting in her hands, her favorite flowers. Other flowers, ranging from roses to lavender sprigs to daisies, littered her body, having been brought by her attendants.

"I love you too, Rae," Beast Boy said quietly to his lifeless lover. "I will always love you." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, knowing that it would be the last time he ever got to kiss and see her. He took a deep breath. She still smelled like lavender, and it brought him a small sense of peace. "Goodbye."

He walked away from the casket and joined his friends at their seats, sitting next to Cyborg who placed a hand on his shoulder. The funeral then progressed, with select friends and heroes coming up to speak about her. Sharing memories and words of love. Words of condolence for the team she left behind. After the funeral, they moved out into the graveyard where her now-closed casket was lowered into the ground. Before it was covered in dirt, he threw in a sprig of lavender. The dirt was then placed on top, and she was covered. The grave stone had already been placed, reading 'Here lies Raven. A powerful hero. A beloved friend.'

The four teens were the only ones who remained, taking their time. They said their final silent goodbyes before heading back to their empty and cold tower where they began to heal.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! Here's the twenty-ninth one-shot in this series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **This story has some mild smut in it, just as a warning.**

 **RPGPersona: We've had really heavy rain here all week too. Lots of flooding. I always imagined that Raven would have the "upper hand" in the relationship in that regard, so I thought this prompt fit well haha! Tragic/sad stories are my favorites to write. I briefly considered having her die of old age, but decided against it ultimately. Hope you enjoyed regardless! :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

"Slowly, the Words Dripping from Your Tongue like Honey"

Insomnia was a horrible, horrible thing. There was just something particularly terrible about lying in bed awake, with your eyes heavy and begging for sleep, but your mind just continues to race and your body refuses to slip into unconsciousness. It just really sucks. All the Titans experienced insomnia at one point or another – it kinda just came with the job. But a certain changeling in the tower was more prone to insomnia than the others. It had something to do with his odd genetics; something about containing nocturnal animals made keeping a normal human circadian rhythm difficult.

Beast Boy hadn't really slept for about four days. He was used to getting about five or six hours of sleep a night, seven or more if he was lucky, and he'd normally take cat naps during the day. It worked for him. He had grown used to that amount of sleep. But whenever insomnia decided to take hold, those five or six hours turned into maybe one or two if lucky. And, of course, he'd had no time for naps. Even if he had, he doubted he would've been able to fall asleep anyway.

So, there he was, laying with Raven in her bed. They sometimes chose to sleep together. Sometimes in Raven's room. Sometimes in Beast Boy's room. And sometimes, they just chose to sleep alone. Tonight was Raven's room. There were candles lit throughout the dark room, giving it a light orange hue. It was calming, and all it did was influence Beast Boy's desperation for sleep. But, it also had another effect – it set the mood for both of them.

He was laying on top of her. They both still had their clothes on, but it was coming off fast. Raven's cloak was messily thrown onto the floor, so she was just in her leotard. Beast Boy had ditched his uniform long ago and was now just in gym shorts. Raven's hands were running through his hair and up and down his back, leaving red scratch marks on his skin. Their lips were crushed together, with Beast Boy biting hard onto her lower lip. They departed, each taking in a breath of air. Raven reached up and bit his ear, pulling it down ever so slightly. He responded by bringing his lips down to her neck, sending kisses down her pale flesh and onto her collar bones, nibbling at the skin. Raven put her legs around his waist, latching herself onto his torso.

"Want to continue, Rae?" he asked. Consent was always important.

"Yes, Gar, don't stop," she responded, using her legs to pull his torso down on her forcefully.

He moved his hands from next to Raven's shoulders to on top of her chest, squeezing lightly. She moved her hands down his back and into his shorts, starting to move them down to uncover him.

She felt his weight on her get heavier, his body pushing down on her harder. His lips slid down the side of her neck, and his hair tickled her cheek.

"Rae," he mumbled, "I love you so…so…..much….," His voice was so slow and deep, his words sweet.

"I love you too, Gar," she said, matching his tone. Her hands continued to move his shorts, and now she used her legs to help. Once they got half way down to his knees, she heard a small snore rumble at her neck. She paused, taking in the sound. Slowly, she looked down at the man lying on her. His eyes were closed, and his breath had evened out. Every few breaths, he would snore a bit, but it sounded more like a purr.

Raven smirked to herself, pulling his shorts back up onto his waist. She repositioned him so that they were both in a more comfortable position. His unconscious form cuddled up against her, not letting his grip on her go.

"Well, at least he's able to sleep," she mumbled to herself as she settled down next to him. Using her magic, she unlit the candles, turning the room dark. She hugged him close to her, wrapping the thick blankets around them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone! Here's the thirtieth one-shot in the series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **RPGPersona: I mean, it's definitely a tiring activity, just not usually at that point in it haha! I figured it would be a comical way to end that chapter. And especially as someone who has insomnia, I could totally see myself doing that haha :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"Too Quick, Mumbled into Your Scarf"

The winter air was frigid as light flurries swirled around them. The two walked hand in hand down the near deserted city street. The citizens of Jump weren't used to such cold temperatures, so most opted to stay inside cuddled up near a fire where it was warm. They didn't mind though; they preferred privacy over public displays of affection anyway, so the lack of people didn't bother them in the slightest. And even if there were plenty of people around, it's not as if the two of them would be recognizable in their attires. Beast Boy had on a large, puffy, red jacket with the hood pulled up over his head. It wasn't a shade of red like a fire truck or a fresh apple, but rather a shade of red like a red velvet cake. He had a striped scarf across his neck and mouth, and it was blowing ever so slightly in the wind behind him. Raven, on the other hand, had her deep purple scarf bundled up so tightly around her mouth and neck that it had no opportunity to blow in the wind. Her hair did though. Her violet locks blew blissfully in the wind where they poked out from underneath her knitted hat. She was wearing a heavy, lavender, knitted sweater as well.

Due to the cold as of late, crime rates had dropped dramatically. The team hadn't seen anything in nearly a week, and the temperatures were only forecasted to drop even more. Because of that, Beast Boy and Raven decided to take advantage of the situation and go out. They had gone to a coffee bar on the south side of town. Although neither were big coffee drinkers, they thoroughly enjoyed the hot chocolate that was also served there. And, with it being one of the hipster coffee bars, there was a live band playing in the corner and mood lighting above. Raven found it calming. Beast Boy found it amusing, especially since the marshmallows in his hot chocolate were of the rainbow variety.

Following their hot chocolate date, they decided to venture out into the cold. Although Christmas had passed about two weeks ago, some Christmas decorations were still hung, adding to the feeling outside. Beast Boy had always loved to see the twinkly lights, and Raven found them quite beautiful herself. Raven suddenly felt a hand grab hers. She looked down to see Beast Boy's gloved hand grasping her fuzzy violet gloved hand. She gave it a small squeeze before grasping his herself.

Soon, they arrived at their destination. They had planned on separating following their hot chocolate date. Raven had a poetry reading that she wished to attend. She knew Beast Boy hated going to those; he had insisted on going with her on multiple occasions, and although he tried to act interested in them, it was overwhelmingly obvious that he was bored out of his mind. Beast Boy had plans to hang out with Cyborg anyway, so it had worked out really well for the two of them. Beast Boy had originally felt somewhat guilty about not going with Raven to the poetry reading, but it didn't last for long, especially when Raven had called him out on his disinterest.

The poetry reading café stood before them. It was a darker establishment, with dark indigo curtains and intense mood lighting. They had some small, white lights hung throughout the large room, but not much. A bunch of small tables and chairs sat around a circular stage with a single crimson rug laid across it. There, people would go up and recite poetry or perhaps a song that they wrote, while the others watched and sipped on tea and consumed small pastries. Raven really enjoyed the place and went pretty regularly. The two of them stood outside of the doors, awkwardly trying to figure out how to depart.

"Uhh, so, I, uhh – I hope you enjoy the poetry reading tonight, Rae," Beast Boy said, his nervousness overwhelming to the empath. They had only been going out for a few weeks, and he still felt anxious over the situation. Not because it felt wrong, but quite the contrary. It felt right and he didn't know how to go along with it quite yet. It was a learning process for the both of them.

"I do as well. It's usually quite enjoyable. I hope you have fun with Cyborg. Do you know what you plan on doing?" Raven asked him.

"Not really. Probably the same thing. We usually just order a pizza and play video games."

"You never know," Raven started, "perhaps he will surprise you with a new activity."

"Maybe. There has been a certain lacking in pranks as of late," the changeling said as he smirked.

"Just avoid my room, please. I'm still finding the occasional feather from that one prank a few months ago," Raven said, recalling an especially humiliating prank that had been pulled on Cyborg by Beast Boy, which involved an abundance of feathers and tacky glue.

"Of course, Rae! I know better than that!" he said, a blush suddenly growing across his cheeks, or at least what was visible from behind his scarf. With that, an awkward silence filled the space between them. It lasted for a few seconds before Raven spoke up.

"So, I should really be –," she started, slightly motioning to the café door to her side.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry," Beast Boy said as he shifted his weight anxiously on his feet.

He pulled down his scarf just enough to expose his face and leaned in towards the empath. He embraced her, and gave her a small peck on the lips. Even once their kiss ended, he still held onto the empath. Raven was about to speak up when something shocking happened.

"I love you, Rae," he shakily mumbled with his face buried in her scarf. She almost wouldn't have heard him had he not been mere inches from her ear. He suddenly left the embrace, his blush brighter than ever. He started to turn to leave and waved. "So, uh, see ya later, Rae!" He grinned his signature grin, and rushed off.

Raven stood her place for a few seconds, watching the changeling return back in the direction of their home.

"I love you too," she said quietly under her breath before heading inside the café, a new, warm smile on her face making the cold seemingly disappear.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! Here's the thirty-first one-shot! Hope you enjoy!**

 **RPGPersona: That's very true! It is definitely not ideal, but sweet nonetheless. Glad you enjoyed the story! :)**

 **Wikked Grin: Thank you! :)**

 **Please keep reading ad reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"In Awe, the First Time You Realized It"

The TV in the Common Room blared, with sirens and crashes sounding throughout the living space. Taunts and insults were being thrown around, aimed at either the excited changeling or the competitive metal man. Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch and playing one of their video games. It was one of the racing games, which happened to be one of the ones that Raven hated most. It was one of the louder games, filled with large crashes and revved engines, and of course the screams and yells of the two teens. She had learned to drown out most of their games to the point where she barely noticed them, but that game always made its way into her consciousness.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg yelled as he stood up abruptly, pumping his fists up in the air in victory. "Told ya I could kick your green butt!"

"Oh, c'mon dude! You totally cheated!" Beast Boy retorted, raising his voice to match that of his friend.

"Sorry to inform you B, but what you think is cheating, is actually pure talent. You can't beat pure talent."

"Talent, smalent. I know you cheated! There's no way you can beat me!"

"You're just jealous, green bean!"

Their bickering continued for some minutes before they settled back down for another round, the crashing and engine sounds restarting. Raven glanced over at the two, an annoyed expression covering her face. This, obviously, went unnoticed by the two as they were too involved in their game. Her eyes fell onto the changeling, and she couldn't seem to remove her gaze. His face was contorted into one of pure concentration and focus, all of his energy and passion going into the game. Every so often, when he got ahead of Cyborg or when he did something well, his eyes would shine and sparkle, and a smile would form on his lips before sticking his tongue back out in focus.

The sun was shining through the large windows of the Common Room, illuminating his features. She never noticed just how angled his face had become. He was no longer baby-faced, but rather his jaw was sharp like a knife, his skin smooth as it covered it and connected up to his cheek bones, which were also more defined. Like his eyes, his hair also glistened. She noticed how it was not one shade of green, but rather many different shades. Some strands were an incredibly light green, almost blonde, and they shined the brightest in the light. Others were darker, like that of a forest. Some managed to be even darker, as if they were product of the earth itself.

Her eyes gazed down from his face and onto his body. He had always been thin, made with a slender build. But his muscles were nonetheless defined, especially underneath the skin-tight suit he wore. There were slight swells that were his abs and pecs, and his arms were like a marble sculpture, defined and smooth. Suddenly, she had the urge to touch them to see if they were as smooth as she assumed.

Beast Boy turned and looked over at Raven. Raven noticed this, but was too focused on his features to understand what it meant. She noticed his mouth moving, and saw how the muscles in his jaw and neck worked. His eyebrows scrunched inwards in confusion, or perhaps it was concern. She couldn't tell. She just knew that she thought it was attractive. His mouth kept moving, and suddenly he was standing and walking towards her. She focused on how muscular and lean his legs were, and wondered if they were as smooth as she thought his arms were. Soon, he was standing before her, looking down into her eyes.

"Raven?" he asked, and for the first time, she really heard him and how deep his voice had become. It was still scratchy, but not in a voice-cracking way, but more in a husky way. "Raven?" he said again, and he laid his hands down on both of her shoulders, shaking her slightly, jolting her back to reality.

"Raven?"

"Hmm?" she said as she peeled her eyes off of his body and into his eyes. "Did you say something?"  
"I've been calling your name for like the last minute or so. You okay? You seemed to be spacing out there," he said, a small laugh in his voice.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said, her usually monotone voice seeming shy and quiet.

"Okay then. Well, do you want to play a round?" he asked, referring to his game.

"No thank you," Raven said, shaking her head slightly.'

"Okay, suit yourself!" Beast Boy said as he started walking back towards his friend to resume another round of the game.

Raven's emotions were all screaming at her.

 _Look how cute he is! He's just adorable!_

 _When did he grow up so much?_

 _Mmmm, you should get some of that!_

 _I think you loooooove him!_

Love? Is that what it was? She had always had a unique relationship with the changeling, and he had always been special to her. Perhaps it was love. Maybe she did love him.

She looked back at the changeling as he started another round, a smile lighting up his face.

And in that moment, she knew that she did indeed love him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone! Here's the thirty-second one-shot in this series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **There are only three more one-shots left in this series. I'm currently working on an idea for another full length story, and one that I'm excited to start getting out there. When it comes to posting new content on here, I really like to have most or all of a story written prior to uploading because I don't want to risk getting caught up in other stuff and ignoring the story, and therefore not being able to give my readers regular uploads. With that being said, I hope to start writing this next story asap and perhaps start uploading around the beginning of the fall semester for me, which would be in September. Despite taking summer classes, the next few months will probably be a good time for me to crank out a lot of writing haha**

 **Wikked Grin: Thank you! I've been trying to think of other ways for "I love you" to happen, but I was not able to think of ways. I don't write a lot of romance or love-based stories, and I think it shows haha! :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"In a Way I Can't Return"

He didn't know how long he had been pacing outside of her room, but he knew that it had been for a long time. The sun had long since gone down, and the commotions within the tower had calmed down as individual Titans went to bed. It seemed as if all the Titans were asleep, with the exception of the changeling and the empath. The other teens had approached him, noticing him outside her door. Robin had kind of brushed it off, knowing better to get involved when it came to Beast Boy and Raven. Their relationship was complicated, to say the least, and Robin didn't like to get mixed up in it. Cyborg had tried to talk to him about it. He had noticed the nervous look on his friends face and knew something was up, but couldn't force it out of him. In the end, he returned to his room, letting him know that he was welcomed there whenever if he needed or wanted to talk. Starfire had tried to coax Beast Boy to do the hanging out with her, also noticing his odd mood. She wanted to try to improve his spirits, but ended up returning alone to her room just like Cyborg, unable to remove the changeling from his pacing spot on the ground.

So there he was, hours later, still pacing the same rut into the ground. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He turned around, following his pace back to right in front of her door. He brought his hand up as if to knock, but quickly took it back down, shaking his head violently in anxiety. That had been the same pattern, over and over and over and over again. He'd walk up, try to knock, and fail. He didn't know if Raven was aware of this pattern or not. She hadn't tried to leave her room once, nor had she tried to communicate him in the slightest. He figured she was meditating or reading or doing whatever Raven did when she was alone.

He did a few more laps before stopping in front of her door once again. He brought his hand up, about to knock. His knuckles brushed against the surface of the door. He took in a deep breath, before panicking once again, removing his hand from the door. He turned around, his back facing the door now, feeling exacerbated.

"It's not that hard, dude. Just. Do. It," he growled at himself, a deep grimace covering his face in response to his stress. "You just knock and wait until she opens the door, and just spit it out. That simple. No problem. Just thaaaat simple!" He shook his head violently once again, a small groan erupting from his mouth. "But. It's. Not. That. Simple!"

Suddenly, the door opened from behind him, a light breeze of cool air and lavender brushing against his skin. He turned around very quickly, soon facing the empath.

"Uhh, hey Rae," he said sheepishly, a wide grin covering his face and one hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Whatcha doing?"

"I could ask you the same," she muttered, her voice quiet. "I've felt your presence out here for some time. Nearly 6 hours, to be exact."

 _Damn,_ he thought to himself, _I forgot she could do that._

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Oh, yeah, uh….," he began laughing nervously, a blush growing on his cheeks.

"So," Raven started, eyeing him suspiciously. She could feel his nervousness radiating off of him. "What do you need?"

"I, uh….," he began, trying to force the words out. He kept stuttering, and before he knew it, Raven began to close the door. "Wait! No!" he said, gripping the door to keep it from closing. "I had a question for you."

"Well, what is it?" she asked, her monotone voice showing little emotion.

"Uh," he said, gripping at the collar of his shirt and pulling it away as if to let air in. He could feel the sweat forming over his body, and it was becoming uncomfortable. He was sure he smelled awful, which only increased his nervousness. "I wanted to ask you if you'd want to go to a movie or something with me. You can pick the movie, if ya want."

"You're asking me to go to a movie? With you?" she asked, one of her eyebrows raising in question.

"Uh, yes, if you'd want to. I know movies aren't really your thing. Maybe we could go somewhere that you would enjoy more? Like the bookstore, or that one café you like, or –," he started before being cut off.

"Like a date?" she probed.

"Uh, I suppose you could call it that…..," he said, stuttering a bit.

There was silence for a good few seconds. Beast Boy was holding his breath, his anticipation for the reply strong.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Beast Boy. I'm sorry," she said, a bit quicker than normal, her monotone voice carrying more emotion than usual. She started to hurriedly close the door, but Beast Boy stopped her.

"Please Rae! Why don't you want to do it? It could be fun! It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be. It could just be like two friends hanging out, if you'd prefer that?" he pleaded.

"No, Beast Boy. I'm sorry, but, I – I can't," she stuttered, hiding her face in the shadows from him. She tried to close the door again, but Beast Boy gripped onto it tighter.

"Please Rae!" he said, the door closing the last few centimeters of space. "I love you!" he screamed. The door stopped closing suddenly, and the air seemed to freeze. He heard a small gasp from Raven, and he felt his knees getting weak. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He had hoped so dearly for this to go smoothly. For him to ask and her to say yes, and for them to go on a date. And maybe something more could develop. He didn't know. All he knew was that he loved her and had for a very long time. He wanted her so badly.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy," she croaked out. It sounded as if she was holding back tears, but Beast Boy couldn't tell why. "I'm sorry." The door closed, effectively cutting him off from her.

"Rae…," he whimpered, one hand pressed against the door. He stared at the door for what seemed like hours. He eventually started to make his way back slowly to his room, an empty yet heavy feeling filling his chest. That had definitely not gone as planned, and he didn't know what to do. How was he going to react when he saw her the next day? How was she going to react? Things would be so unbelievably awkward now, and it was all his fault.

 _How could I think that she would ever love me? How could I be so stupid?_

He felt tears start to cascade down his face. He didn't know when they started falling. He made his way to his bed and lazily laid down underneath the covers.

 _She would never love me….she couldn't ever love me…..no one can….._

He eventually fell into a restless sleep, dreading the next day and all the days to follow.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! Here's the thirty-third one-shot in the series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Wikked Grin: Haha thanks :)**

 **RATTLEHEAD414: Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"On a Post-It Note"  


Raven sighed dramatically as she limped down the dark hallway towards her room, rubbing her temples in a circular motion to ward off her growing headache. To say that today had been stressful would be a major understatement. Today was the definition of stress; if you looked up the word 'stress' in the dictionary, today's date would be posted there, along with a photo of Raven's signature scowl. She was used to the stress since it kind of just came along with her life, but the whole week had been taxing for her. Today was just the icing on the cake.

On Monday, Plasmus decided to attack town hall. He wasn't necessarily a hard villain to take down, but rather an incredibly disgusting one. And one that required a lot of clean up. And, of course, she had gotten covered in his sewage goop due to the battle, and she smelled and felt awful. When the team returned to the tower, they found that their water was not working. No water, no shower, no getting the Plasmus goop off. Cyborg tried to fix the water, but couldn't find the problem. Raven decided to go down to the rocks below the tower to wash off in the ocean. It definitely wasn't preferable in the slightest, but it did its job. As she came back into the main ops room post-ocean-bath, she found that Cyborg had gotten the water turned back on, and that she didn't need to bathe in the ocean after all.

On Tuesday, Starfire dragged everyone to the local mall. Raven never enjoyed the mall visits, but rather tolerated them. There was no tolerating that particular mall visit though. The mall was super crowded that day for whatever reason, and people kept crowding up around her and bumping into her. Raven valued her personal space, and the people were invading her bubble, which was not appreciated in the slightest. And of course, it wouldn't be a mall if there wasn't greasy, messy fast food. Except this fast food was not located on its tray, or at least not anymore. It was, instead, located on the front of Raven's leotard. A man had tripped, falling tray first onto Raven, spilling his mustardy and ketchupy meal all over her, topping it off with his large Coke. When Raven got back to the tower, she threw her clothes into the wash. She supposed the water pipes wanted to make up for their extreme lack of water yesterday by an excessive amount of water today, for when she went in to check on her laundry load, the room was filled with overflowing soap suds.

On Wednesday, Plasmus decided to attack again. This time, it was at the local park, and he was tormenting the children. All the mothers, fathers, and care takers quickly removed their children from the scene, leaving only the Titans and the monster on the battle play field. Raven, not wanting to fight the monster of a washing machine for the third day in a row, decided to stay clear of Plasmus so she wouldn't get his goop all over her. And that would've been fine had Plasmus not made a target out of her, slamming her hard back first into a tree, effectively covering her in goop and many sore bruises. Luckily, the washing machine worked for the most part, even if her clothes were a bit overly soapy. Unluckily though, she could barely move without pain shooting through her back due to all the bruises. She was slowly healing them, but the pain remained.

On Thursday, her back was mostly healed. Very little bruising remained, and she could walk pretty smoothly without pain. But life is never without pain, right? Or at least that's what the waffle maker must of thought when the 180ᴼF checkered pan decided to close onto Raven's hand instead of the waffle mix, causing an excruciating burn. She was able to heal her hand once she went into a deep meditative state, but she never did get her beloved waffles.

And as if it couldn't get any worse, Friday happened. Raven awoke to the sound of a smoke alarm. Apparently the waffle maker was still in a mood and decided to more or less catch on fire when Cyborg tried to make waffles, rendering the breakfast pastries unusable once again. After they got the alarm to stop screaming, Raven settled down to make her own waffle-less breakfast. She went to go brew her tea. As she was pouring the boiling water into the mug, the smoke alarm went off once again for seemingly no reason, causing Raven to jump, as well as causing the boiling water to spill down the front of her leotard. The body likes to react violently when confronted with sudden extreme pain. Raven's body just happened to decide to let go of the container of remaining boiling water, dropping the glass pitcher onto her foot. In reaction to that, she fell backwards, hitting her head on the cabinet behind her. Cyborg, seeing all of this take place in a matter of seconds, went to her aid and helped her up. He had her go relax somewhere while he cleaned up. She chose to meditate, healing her injuries to a certain extent, although there was still some pain.

The week had been stressful to say the least, case and point. So there Raven was, walking, or rather limping, towards her room. Despite the fact that it was only early afternoon, Raven just wanted to go to sleep until her run of bad luck ended. As she rounded the corner, she came to her door. As soon as she opened it, though, she noticed something immediately. There were colorful post it notes sporadically placed around the room, their neon shades contrasting greatly against the darkness of her room. Closing the door, she began to walk up to them, reading them.

 _"Hope to cheer ya up, Rae!"_ one read. She recognized the sloppy yet elegant handwriting as none other than Beast Boy's.

 _"By the way, I'm out to the store to get another tea maker. Gonna try to find a non-glass, unbreakable one, if possible."_

 _"Used the washer this morning. Think it's finally back to normal. I put a load of your clothes in there, and they seem to be doing fine."_

 _"You're still cute when you meditate, even if you're extremely angry."_

 _"I placed a bag of chocolates underneath your pillow, Rae."_ When she checked, she found that he had indeed placed a bag of chocolates underneath her pillow. More specifically, dark chocolate - her favorite.

 _"Wanna have a movie night this weekend? You can pick!"_

 _"Wanna go to that new book store down the street? I think you'd like it!"_

 _"This week can't last forever. Remember that!"_

 _"I'll take you out to Waffle House. Their waffles aren't on fire, or at least not in a bad kinda way."_

 _"I love you Rae!"_

The more she walked around her room, the more post it notes she found. All of them covered in witty, sweet remarks. Raven felt her stress drain away, much like the lack of water in the washing machines. And as she dug into the dark chocolate, she continued to read the post it notes. Maybe this week hadn't been so awful after all.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone! Here's the thirty-fourth one-shot in this series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I'll be doing my final upload of this series of one-shots on Monday, and I once again plan to start uploading my next story this upcoming fall semester. If I continue to go with my current idea, it'll be a pretty interesting story plot-wise, I think.**

 **My summer classes have started and they're kinda kicking my butt more than I expected, but I will soon have better idea of how to handle my weeks of that class once this first week ends, and I'll be able to organize my time better. Now if only I was better at multitasking haha**

 **Wikked Grin: Haha thanks! That was definitely one of my favorite stories to write in this series! :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"Before We Jump"

They looked over the cliff's edge. It seemed to go on endlessly. They knew it wasn't endless – they could even see the bottom – but it was so far, so long. There was water at the bottom, and it was nearly clear. It looked cool and refreshing, especially since the hot, burning sun was scorching the skin on their backs.

"That's pretty far," Beast Boy said, his voice showing his nervousness.

"It is," Raven agreed, "do you think it'll hurt?"

Beast Boy peered down the cliffs edge, taking in the scene again.

"Maybe, but it shouldn't be too bad, Rae. Try not to think of it," he said. Even though he was trying to reassure her, and perhaps even himself, his attempt at a calm demeanor failed.

"It's hard not to think of it," she said, her demeanor faltering as well, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Don't worry about it. It'll be over soon," he said. He reached over and took her hand in his. Their eyes met. Both expressed anxiety, but there was something else in their eyes as well. Beast Boy's expressed excitement. There was a certain energy, a certain adrenaline rush. Raven's expressed trust in despite of her worry. She knew she would be with him rather than alone, and she took comfort in that. She knew she'd be okay because she'd be with him. "I love you, Rae. Ready?"

Raven took in a really deep breath, trying to calm her nerves one last time as she looked down the cliff's edge. She could feel her muscles shaking slightly, her breath faltering.

"I love you, too. And y-yes, I am," she responded shakily.

"Okay. On the count of three, okay?" he asked, and she nodded.

"One," they each took in a deep breath, calming themselves.

"Two," they tightened their grip on each other's hand, as if holding onto dear life.

"Three."

Before they knew it, their feet had left the safety of the ground and they were free-falling. The fall was so fast; the jagged rocks of the cliff side and the small fern-like plants blurred together as they fell past them. They weren't sure if they were screaming or not. They felt as if they were, but at the same time, they felt as if they couldn't. It all just happened too fast.

Suddenly, they were submersed within the water. The temperature change was drastic, and the cold water ran over their sunburnt skin, making them shiver. There was a certain amount of pain, and they found it odd. Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush, but they didn't feel as much pain as they expected. It felt like a full body slap, but so much sharper. Their decent into the water stopped, and they began to float back up to the surface, each taking in a large breath of air.

"Now was that too bad, Rae?" Beast Boy said, a large smile covering his face. Water dripped down from his hair that was plastered to his skin.

Raven thought about it for a moment before responding.

"I suppose not, but I don't think it's really my thing," she said. "I think I much prefer just lying on the beach as opposed to cliff diving."

"Eh, whatever floats your boat, Rae!" he laughed. They began to swim back to the sandy shore where their friends were hanging out. The three of them had cliff dived prior to them, and were waiting for them to finish.

"Friends! Wasn't that most enjoyable?" Starfire beamed as she greeted her friends.

"It was great!" Beast Boy responded, equally as thrilled about the activity as Starfire was.

"It was okay," Raven stated. A small smile graced her face, and Beast Boy knew that she had at least enjoyed it to a certain extent.

"Do you wish to do it again?" Starfire asked.

"Sure!" Beast Boy said.

"I think I'll sit out for this one, Starfire," Raven said as she grabbed her towel and started to dry off.

"I'll join you, Raven. This is not my sport," Cyborg laughed. The two of them sat on the sand and watched their three friends continue to cliff dive. They occasionally experimented with their dives, sometimes morphing mid-air or taking flight inches from the water's surface.

Soon, the sun had set and the water got too chilly. They all dried off and headed back to their tower, with plans to come back for more cliff diving tomorrow once the sun reappeared.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone! Here's the final one-shot of this series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **As stated in an earlier one-shot, I'm currently working on a long length story which I hope to begin uploading in a few months. Make sure to follow my account if you're interested in that!**

 **RPGPersona: I figured she probably spent enough time dealing with the laundry machine or the waffle maker to allow for him to sneak in haha. I don't think I could do cliff diving – it seems too scary for me. But, I think that it is worth trying most everything at least once as long as there's no risk involved. :)**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"As a Goodbye"

He believed it would be easier this way. He wouldn't have to deal with pleas to stay or arguments as to why he shouldn't go. He wouldn't have to see their shocked, or perhaps even hurt, faces. But most of all, he wouldn't have to see her. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her in the slightest, but this needed to be done. It was unavoidable. They all had to know that. She had to know that.

He walked silently down the hall with his backpack against his back and a closed letter in one hand. He took extra care not to make noise, and stopped before he reached every corner to listen for anyone approaching. He eventually made his way to the Common Room, which, fortunately for him, was empty. He walked over to the huge window that overlooked the city and peered out. It was nearly two in the morning on a Saturday, so there was still a decent amount of life happening in the city across the bay. He could hear the faint sounds of laughter and the thump-thump-thumping of a bass from the clubs near the shore. He never understood why some people found so much enjoyment in the parties and the clubs. He never felt the same as them, never understood the enjoyment. But then again, when had he ever felt or been the same? Not in many years.

He turned his back to the window and looked into the room before him. There were game controllers scattered on the large couch and on the table that sat in front of it. He had played video games with Cyborg and Robin just a few hours ago, and they had been too lazy to put the controllers back. He walked over to them and picked them up, setting them back in their proper home. He sat down on the couch, running his bare hand on the fabric that covered it. He rarely ever felt the couch since he always wore gloves. He noticed that it was velvet, and found it to be very soft. He was wearing cargo pants, a dark green thermal shirt, and a black hoodie. He wore his normal shoes, but no longer wore the gloves. He had no need for them, or his uniform, for where he was going. He stood back up, securing the backpack on his back. It was so full he had had trouble zipping it, and it was far too heavy for any normal backpack, but he made it work. He looked down at the letter in his hand. It was a normal white envelope, with the names of his friends clearly printed on the front. He placed it down names up on the table in front of the couch, knowing that his friends would find it there easily once they woke up.

"I'm really going to miss you guys….," he whispered quietly to himself, taking a deep breath in. He hated the idea of leaving, but it was necessary. He couldn't stay here. He couldn't put their lives in danger anymore. It was easier this way. He made his way to the front door and soon found his way out of the tower. He made his way towards the dense forest and started his hike towards wherever his feet would lead him.

 _(A few hours later….)_

When Raven stepped into the Commons Room, she immediately knew something was wrong. Robin was usually the only one down here at this time, yet Starfire and Cyborg were already there, circled around the table in front of the couch. She had woken up late, but only by 30 minutes. They shouldn't have been up. Not yet.

"What's wrong?" she asked cautiously, her voice showing more concern than she intended. She could feel the pain and fear radiating off of her friends, but she couldn't tell why.

"Raven," Robin started, "you might want to see this."

She slowly made her way towards the table where her friends were standing. As she approached, she soon noticed the presence of the white envelope. There were four names written on top of it, and she recognized the hand writing. Suddenly, things started to click in her mind.

She and Beast Boy always stayed the night with one another. Either she in his room or him in her room. But last night, he had insisted on being alone. She found it odd, but he was persistent. He claimed he didn't feel well and that he may have been coming down with something and that he didn't want to risk getting her sick. She could feel an aura of discomfort around him. She didn't know why it was there and why it was so strong, but she assumed it to go along with his sickness. Now, she doubted that there was any sickness to begin with.

"Is that…," she started, already stumbling over her words, "that's his hand writing." She didn't need to clarify who 'he' was. They already knew.

"We wanted to wait until you got down here for us to open it," Cyborg said sadly. Although none of them knew the contents of the letter, they all dreaded the worst. Raven simply nodded, not trusting her voice. Robin picked up the letter and opened it. Unfolding the paper, he began to read.

 _Hey guys. I know this probably isn't the best way to do this, but I couldn't do it in person. It would've been too hard, and I knew you guys wouldn't let it happen. It had to be this way. You wouldn't understand otherwise. You wouldn't understand why I needed to leave, and why I decided to do so. You can't track me down. My communicator is laying on my bed, as well as the other things I had that belongs to the team._

 _So I guess you're wondering why I left. I don't really know, but I know I can't stay. It's really hard to explain, and I doubt you'll understand. I can't control it anymore, the beast. I can feel it slipping in little ways. It probably doesn't sound too serious, but it's important. I can't risk it here. I can't put your guy's lives at risk just because of a stupid mutation in me. I can't be around people. I shouldn't have been around people for the last few years, but now it definitely needs to happen. I won't tell you where I am, but I'm going somewhere where I can be completely isolated from all people. I can't risk hurting anyone. I just need to be alone where everyone can be kept safe from me. I'm sorry. I hope you guys understand._

 _I can't even begin to explain how much all of you guys mean to me. You're the best family I've ever had, and I'll never forget you. Cy, you're my best friend I've ever had. I'll miss you so much, but keep the memories dear. At least now you won't have to deal with my tofu in your fridge. Robin, I know we don't always see eye-to-eye, but you're a really great leader. You're going to do so well in your future. Starfire, I'll really miss hanging out with you and going to the mall of shopping. You're always so happy, and it was nice to be around such a bright person. Raven, I'm so, so sorry. I know you'll never forgive me, but I couldn't forgive myself if I ever hurt you. I love you so much and I will never forget you._

 _This isn't easy for me to write, but it would've been even harder to do in person. I hope you can understand that. I'll try to send letters on occasion, but I don't know how often I'll be able to do so._

 _I'll miss you all so much. I'm so sorry…_

 _Love,_

 _Garfield_

Robin finished reading the letter and set it down on the table. He looked up at his teammates, seeing that all of them were in tears. Starfire had tears streaming down her face freely, not trying to conceal them in the slightest. Cyborg was trying so hard not to let the tears pass, but failed. Raven was hiding underneath her hood. He could hear her sniffling, and different items around the room began to be covered in her black energy. Even Robin was shedding tears, but they weren't very noticeable underneath his mask. This was so sudden, so unexpected. None of them had been prepared. There was no way to prepare.

"I cannot believe that friend Beast Boy would leave us," Starfire cried. Robin walked over to her and embraced her.

"We could've helped him! If he would have just talked to us instead of doing this, we could've helped him," Cyborg said, falling onto the couch and burying his face in his hands.

Raven just left the room, not saying a word. There was nothing to say. The others understood and didn't try to stop her. She phased through to the roof, landing onto it with thud before letting out an ear-splitting scream. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her whole body shook as she curled up into a tight ball on the ground. She stayed like that for some time, trying to understand the situation. She couldn't understand why he would leave. She couldn't understand why he didn't talk to any of them about it. She couldn't understand how he could just abandon his friends and his family. She couldn't understand how he could just abandon her. She eventually dozed off, she figured from exhaustion. In her daze, she felt a strong pair of arms pick her up. She later realized it was Cyborg, and he placed her in her bed.

Beast Boy did eventually write them, as he had said. The first letter came only a week later, but then they became more and more spaced out, eventually coming once every few months. They had tried to search for him, as well as the Honorary Titans from all over the world, but no one could locate him. Wherever he was hiding, he was well concealed. The team still didn't understand, but they slowly grew to have peace with it, or at least as much peace as they could. Their searches would continue for many years, as well as the letters, but they would always come up empty handed, but never lose hope.


End file.
